Rise Of A New Heart Trafalgar Law X Oc
by The-Graceful-Dahlia
Summary: This story takes place AFTER the Great War during the timeskip, and will eventually sync up with current events. It follows a former slave who joins the Heart pirates and their adventures form then on. WARNING! This story currently and or will contain bad language, sexual themes, scenes and references, sexual abuse, violence, torture, murder and death. Read at own discretion.
1. Chapter 1

Law x Oc The Heart Pirates Story

This is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1 The Noble Bounty Hunter

Count Orlov was fat, pompous, self absorbed and lazy. He had mousy brown hair set in 6 small judge-like curls on the top and sides of his head, 2 chins and dull olive green eyes. He was a greedy man who made a living as a bounty hunter of sorts. He would invite pirates to stay in his home under the pretence he was a fan and then either poison or sedate them. The Count was protected by his burly butler bodyguard Gorie and a team of mercenaries who also served as staff, keeping the count safe and the slaves in line. One day his guests were the infamous pirate Trafalgar Law and his crew.

And so our story begins...

As no inns would take them (purposely instructed by the count to reject pirates) Law headed towards the manor with Bepo while Penguin and Sachi explored the town. Upon arriving he was greeted warmly which he instantly thought suspicious, and was lead do the dining room where the count was having afternoon tea. After meeting and talking they agreed the pirates would stay until the log pose set. Orlov looked like he was about to say something but before he could a servant girl brought in a plate of dessert. When serving the count his dish Orlov leered at her, and suddenly accused her of looking him in the eyes. The maid quickly denied any wrong doing but it didn't matter. He kicked her to her knees he grabbed her jaw. Her teal eyes widend in shock as he proceeded to poke his index and middle fingers into her face, slowly and cruelly he gouged out her left eye. Law stood there calm whilst Bepo's eyes widend in shock. After the act he simply wiped his hand off as if it were nothing and ordered the other staff to take her away, apologising to Law for her disgusting behaviour he then instructed the butler to show them the guest rooms.

After conveying the information to the rest of the crew and telling them to be on their toes Law returned to the manor, upon entering a maid offered to bring him food and refreshments but he declined, instead asking for fresh wraps and bandages delivered to his room by the injured servent girl. Though perplexed by the request the maid bowed and agreed.

Shortly after entering his room there was a knock on the door, it was the servant girl with the supply's he requested. He told her to place them on the table across the room. She did not question him and did as she was told, Law followed her to the table and once the items were out or her hands he ordered her to sit, confused but obedient the girl sat and Law pulled the other chair closer and sat down himself. He inspected the wrappings that were clumsily done but when he lifted his hands to begin removing them she flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just re-bandage your head... These current wrappings are pathetic"

And for the fist time the girl spoke. Her voice was silky and lovely but also shaky and unsure.

"Y-you don't have to do this my lord" She addressed him as such because she was taught to refer to anyone but her master as lords and ladies but her master was her master.

"Do as I say. Or would you rather your master find out you're disobeying orders?"

This made the girl jump a little and she reluctantly removed her headpiece, revealing incredibly short grey hair with not style to it at all, it was practically peach fuzz. Law began unwrapping the bandages and eventually revealed the horrendous damage of where her eye used to be. However he was used to such sights and was not at all phased with the gory scene before him. He cleaned up the mess that was left by the count and re-bandaged her properly. Throughout the whole procedure the girl did not make a sound.

_'she has a high pain threshold, I'm not even using any anaesthetic.' _Law subconsciously noted and after he was all finished he began to clean up but again the girl spoke up.

"Please, don't worry about this my lord. I will clean it."

After she had tidied everything up the maid looked to her healer. "If may? Why did you do this?"

"I had no reason to. But I can come up with one if you like?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you kindly"

she bowed and began to make her exit but just as she was about to leave Law stopped her.

"What's your name?" He asked,

and with a kind smile the girl said, "Enyo" then left.

little did she know that he did have a reason for helping her. He was kind to earn her debt, so that if any unwanted happenings began to occur at the manor that she would repay him buy warning him or giving information he desired. Law noticed while tending to her wounds something that piqued his interest. That her collar was made of seastone...

_'She's a devil fruit eater? Perhaps she could be useful in the future?'_

Tiny timeskip...

The next day Enyo was called into the counts study, upon entering she noticed immediately he wasn't happy simply by the energy in the room. When she met him at his desk his expression was dark and he glowered at her fiercely."

Do you think I am a fool?" He asked with much venom in his voice.

"No master" was all Enyo could say. Orlov continued,

"I saw the recording of your little rendezvous with that pirate piece of shit last night! Did you think I wouldn't find out?!"

The counts voice and temper raised in equal and he began yelling angrily "I SAW HIM BANDAGE YOURE SHITTY FACE! DID YOU GO THERE LOOKING FOR SYMPATHY!? TO BEG HIM TO TAKE YOU AWAY!? TO BETRAY ME?! YOU FUCKING HARLOT!"

It was at that time Orlov had went up to Enyo and backhanded her in the face with such force it sent her body crashing to the floor. He then squatted down to her level and grabbed her face, the same way he did when he took her eye, and spoke in a remarkably calm tone to what she had just herd.

"But I'm going to let you make it up to me. You are going to seduce captain Law and shackle him to the bed in seastone handcuffs, even if that means letting him fuck you till he exhausts himself... You WILL do as I tell you." He left no room for argument, not that she would, lest she wanted more scars.

"Oh and one more thing... Dont even think of betraying me and trying to save him or I'll activate the explosive in your collar and blow you both to hell... he's wanted DEAD or alive after all."

Once finished the count rose, pulling Enyo up by her collar and shoved her towards the door.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE YOU USLESS TART!" He bellowed,

she swiftly obeyed grabbing the door handle to leave but once again her master spoke.

"And Enyo... I'll be watching" she simply bowed and rushed out the door.

Walking at a hurried pace down the hall Enyo's mind was frantic, remembering the counts order she sighed. This wouldn't be the first time he's made her seduce his targets into trapping them, and to be truthful she was very good at it. She knew exactly what to do with her body, her voice even the objects around her at exactly the right time. She didn't want Law to die, especially after he showed her such kindness, but she didn't want to die either. There had to be a way to warn him without the count or mercenary servants noticing. There was only one thing she could think of, something that would not look suspicious to the surveillance den den mushis. She only hoped Law would cooperate and allow her to do what she must in order to save him. Then maybe he would kill the count as punishment for trying to deceive him. The captain of the heat pirates **was** infamous for his supposed cruelty, which she had witnessed none of but she was sure he didn't earn the epithet "The Surgeon Of Death" for anything but atrocious acts.

Well that's it for the first chapter, I hope you liked it and thanks for reading! I have a few more done so please let me know what you guys think so far and if I should continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Now the scene has been set in the first chapter the fun can begin! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this. I really appreciate your support.**

**This chapter is rated MA15+ and will contain swearing and sexual references.**

Chapter 2 Seduce and Betray

Dinner was served at 6pm. It went rather smoothly and uneventful. All the dishes served to the pirates with the exception of the captain were heavily laced with sleeping drugs and by the time they retired to their rooms they were unconscious.

Shortly after returning to his own room there was a light knock on Law's door. After ascertaining that it was Enyo he acknowledged her and she made her way into the lavish suite. Standing a few feet from the door she bowed.

"My master has asked me to come here and thank you on his behalf... and to reward your kindness."

"Reward?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes my lord."

She slowly made her way closer to Law who was near the bed and began untying her apron, tossing it aside. Once removed she started unbuttoning the blouse of her dress, exposing her well endowed cleavage and parts of her black lacy bra. As she edged closer Law started to put his hands up to protest. Not because he wasn't interested, she was quite beautiful, but because he knew something was up. This was not the shy, timid girl he bandaged up the night before. She Had a different demeanour altogether but before he could do anything she placed her hands on his chest and leaned in close against him, her soft bosom pressing gently against his hard chest. Enyo brought her face close to his and to Laws surprise she whispered.

"Please Law-San... for the sake of both our lives, play along."

He immediately understood and placed his hands that were already half raised onto her hips, pulling her slightly closer to him. She moved one hand resting it on his shoulder and the other removed his hat, snaking its way into the thick raven hair. He leaned down so that his face was beside hers.

"What's going on?"

He murmured softly as he brushed past her ear lowering to her neck, gently kissing and nipping it. Enyo let out a gasp

_'He is DEFINITELY going to play his part to the full'_ she thought.

Quickly snapping out of it she replied. "My master has sent me here to subdue you."

Law couldn't help but chuckle and rising back up to his full height he grabbed Enyo by the arms and spun around throwing her onto the bed. Eye wide she watched as Law crawled on top and trapped her beneath his body, a devilish smirk appeared on his face causing her cheeks to flush. He leaned down and spoke in a hushed yet quite amused tone.

"And how does he think you're going to do that?"

At the same time Law's hand was finding its way down Enyo's side and pulled up her dress to caress her upper thigh. His touch was giving her goosebumps and she was finding it difficult to keep focus, which never usually happens, but she managed to keep her composure and continued.

"I have been ordered to seduce you and fasten you to the bed with seastone handcuffs hidden behind it."

Law scowled at Orlov's dirty underhandedness, but it was short lived as Enyo rolled them both over putting herself on top and straddled the dark doctor. She pulled him up by his hoodie so they were face to face.

"But I have a plan, so please trust me."

He gave a slight nod and with that Enyo pulled off his shirt while sliding off the bed herself and threw the hoody away. Now standing she swiftly undid the last few buttons that was keeping the dress on, and slid it completely off, revealing her rather sexy black lingerie. They both knew that if they just kept rolling around with their clothes on it would start to look suspicious, and he had already assumed their was surveillance in his room. She returned to the bed and Law, now on his knees cupped her face and brought it to his in a very convincingly passionate kiss. Enyo then pushed him down onto the mattress and leaned over to kiss him once more, but instead with speed and cunning that surprised even him she bound his hands to the bed head with the cuffs she mentioned earlier.

The captain could instantly tell they were just ordinary and not seastone so he continued his role in their little facade. He spoke aloud so the surveillance could hear and in a sulrty tone.

"Heh heh heh, I didn't think you were the BDSM type... In all honesty though, I'd prefer you to be in these restraints. Shall we switch?"

But the girl stayed silent, her head lowered shamefully, and as she slowly began to crawl off him Laws jubilant expression fell into a deep scowl. She walked over to her discarded clothes and put the dress back on, then faced a seemingly random area in the room and spoke aloud.

"Master... the Captain of the heart pirates is yours."

Law's expression grew furious over this betrayal and he shouted. "YOU SLY BITCH! YOU TRICKED ME!... AND ORLOV! YOU BASTARD! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL ERASE ALL OF YOU!"

Then a voice came from nowhere, it was the count.

"Now, now, there's no need to yell captain... I'll be with you shortly and then whatever you have to say you can say it to my face!" He spoke victoriously.

The room was silent as Enyo just stood there looking sad, but after a minute or so her head snapped up.

"Ok. The count and his mercenaries should be on their way from the surveillance room, they will be here in about 10 minuets. I will go and wake your crew, your cuffs aren't seastone so you should be able free yourself. Then you all must escape the manor as soon as possible!"

"Why must we leave as soon as possibe? And what about you?"

"When the count learns of my betrayal he will activate the bomb in my collar, of this I have no doubt. So I will make my way to the treasure room, there is a secret escape tunnel under the floor leading down to the sea. I don't know how big the blast will be but I will get as far away from you and your crew as I possibly can... Thank you... Trafalgar Law... and Farewell." She bowed quickly and left.

Law allowed himself to stay fastened to the bed to confront the count and give Enyo a little more time to save his crew. As Orlov strode in with a huge smug grin on his face Law glared at him (if looks could kill).

"Well, well, well, Trafalgar Law, captain of the heart pirates and a bounty head figure of 200,000,000 beri!... You are now my prisoner." The count spoke triumphantly.

"Where is my crew?"

He kept the facade of capture and his cool, (he wasn't going to look frazzled and weak. Sure he was pretending to be captured but he didn't wanna look desperate or over do it).

"Your crew? You should be more concerned about your own situation right now... but If you really want to know, since none of them have bounties themselves the only way to get a profit off those meat sacks is the sell them off as slaves." Law gritted his teeth at the thought of his crew becoming slaves. After what he saw on Sabody and the things Jean Bart told him he wouldn't wish that on anyone... Well, except one man.

"And what do you intend to do with me?" (Even though it was pretty obvious).

"Well I'm going to give you the the navy of course! There're already on their way here!" Orlov said.

"CAPTAAAAIIIIIN!"

Law heard the collective sound of his crews shouts and smiled. Meanwhile the bellowing pirates caught Orlov and his thugs off guard

"What's going on?!"

He snapped, looking around frantically, and in that moment Law released himself from his faux prison with the use of his powers.

"This is no time to be getting distracted." Law spoke recapturing the attention of the room.

Orlov's eyes nearly completelypopped out of his head.

"H-HOW!"

Then he clicked and his eyes narrowed.

"Enyo! that deceitful bitch! I'LL MAKE HER PAY FOR THIS TREACHERY! MEN, HANDLE THE PIRATES UNTIL THE MARINES GET HERE!" He shouted the orders at his subordinates.

"Do you thing I'm going to wait for that?" Law spoke, his casual demeanour never wavering.

The heart pirate captain raised his hand, ready to summon his room but one of the large guards lunged at him, His concentration broke as he jumped out of the way to avoid the large man, who was about the size of a gorilla. Orlov seized that moment and ran out, heading back towards the surveillance room.

With nodatchi in hand Law made short work of Orlov's best guards, thus proving how pathetically weak they truly were. With one intentionally left conscious Law grabbed him, picking him up off the floor by the collar of his shirt.

"Where is the treasury?" he demanded.

" I-I-It's on the other side of manor! the south wing! nnn-next to the counts chambers!" The the man choked out.

"Thank you" Law said rather sarcastically.

At that moment the rest of the heart pirates burst through the doors. "Captain! Are you Alright?" Said Bepo his voice full of worry.

"Yeh! a girl came and woke us up! she said we were drugged and that you were in danger and to come get you then leave immediately!" Sachi heaved in a single breath.

"Go and prepare the sub for departure, the marines are on their way and I don't know how close they are so be ready for anything!"

They looked at their captain perplexed until Penguin spoke up "But what about you captain?!"

"I have something I need to take care of, now stop questioning me and GO!" Law ordered and they were gone in and instant. He then hastily made his way out his ex-guest room and began running towards the south wing.

By that time the count had made it to the surveillance room and was frantically searching for the remote detonator to Enyo's collar. Sifting through some draws he found what he was looking for. He grinned maliciously and took the small Black box out of the draw. Flicking the switch up to arm the device he made his way over to the wall of camera screens, carefully scanning for the figure of his traitorous servant. Finally, he spotted her running down the hall towards the south wing. Eyes and grin widening in elation he watched her run. Orlov waited a few seconds then pressed his thumb down hard onto the trigger...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone I hope you liked the last chapter and enjoy this one too! ️

Chapter 3 Strange ability

Orlov waited a few seconds then pressed his thumb down hard onto the button of the trigger...

But on the screen, nothing happened... At first... About 30 seconds after pressing the button to blow his disobedient slave to hell, Orlov's surveillance den den mushies picked up a sound, a lone yet very distinct sound, It was a single loud tick. Orlov looked at the side of the remote where he had switched it on and saw that he only flicked the switch halfway. Instead of setting the collar off instantly he began the timing sequence which would inevitably count down to the devices destruction. Grinning evilly he pulled up a chair and waited for the fireworks.

Meanwhile... (In epic narrator voice)

Enyo ran down the halls straight towards the treasure vault. She could hear the sound of the guards gaining on her. She had almost reached the north wing when she heard it, the sound that she had been dreading and her heart stopped. The collar had started ticking! She was going to die and these were her final moments... Enyo stopped in her tracks and put a hand on her collar. The realisation of what was soon to happen hit her like a tidal wave, but the shouts of the approaching guards snapped her out of her morbid trance. She began to run again, and reaching the entrance to the treasure chamber Enyo pushed the heavy door open with all the force she could muster and staggered in. She was losing her strength quickly. It was a combination of stress, fatigue and her collar, it just seemed heavier than ever before. She was about to open the steel escape door that was in the floor but it was too late, the guards had flooded in and surrounded her. Tightening the grips on their wepons they just stood there. Enyo was confused for a moment until she realised, the ticking on her collar had sped up. It would detonate soon and that's why they weren't coming near her.

Elsewhere...

Law ran down the halls towards the south wing, his calculative mind full of thoughts, questions and assumptions about Enyo._ 'Her collar was seastone..., so she's a fruit user..., is she powerful? If so how did she end up a slave? Would she be useful to the crew?' _Law would have to wait to find the answers but not long as it would seem, he had entered the south wing and hearing the shouts and footsteps of guards he knew he was close. As he rounded the last corner he noticed it was eerily silent, save for a ticking sound he had heard once before... On Sabody archipelago...

Law reached the large open vault door just in time to see Enyo fall to her knees with her hands grasping the sides of her head, bracing herself and waiting for the neck-ring to explode. The collar was now ticking at a rapid pace and Enyo squeezed her eye shut. Then all she heard was...

"ROOM..."

Her eye snapped open.

"SHAMBLES"

Within a split second a large explosion went off behind her and Enyo could hear some guards screaming, but she was frozen. Her hands trailed the sides of her head and down her neck, the collar was... missing, And in its place was some kind of beaded necklace... Enyo just knelt there in shock with her head down.

Then, a clear confident voice resonated through the treasury.

"So, Enyo-ya... What now?"

Enyo chuckled lightly, A devious smile growing on her face.

"Just leave it to me... My Lord" her words were calm and relaxed, the last two oozing sarcasm.

Her new-found confidence, courtesy of her liberation pleased Law. It was clear the real Enyo was not a weak person. 'Now... let's see what you can do' Law mused to himself, crossing his arms and legs leaning against the doorframe. As if reading his mind Enyo began to shift. Lifting herself onto one foot so that she was kneeing, she placed her hands beside her, finger tips just touching the floor. Enyo looked ready to pounce and the guards who had regained their composure from the blast began to tremble an become restless. They had heard rumours and stories of what she did to her last owners, and now that she was free what would stop her from doing the same to them?

Law was the first to notice, her maids cap began to wriggle, as if there was some living thing underneath. Grey snake-like objects wove their way out from underneath the white cotton headpiece, then he realised... it was her hair! The stormy tresses flowed like water, cascading down Enyo's back and over her shoulders to the floor, but they didn't stop there. Once in contact with the marble it disbursed in every direction. Each lock slithered across the room, seemingly having a mind of it's own, making their way towards the guards. Then suddenly the silky tendrils sprung up from the floor, each one wrapping themselves around a guards neck lifting them off their feet and slamming them against the surrounding walls.

Those who were not instantly knocked out began to cough and gasp as the lively appendages strangled them like pythons, robbing them of much needed air. As quickly as it began the struggle was over and the wavy sea of pewter ebbed back to its mistress, letting the unconscious bodies fall like a rotted fruit from a tree. Law was pleased that she could hold her own, and dispose of multiple enemies at once with seemingly relative ease. Enyo stood from her crouching position and took a glance around the room, pleased with the damage she had done. She turned to Law who had witnessed the event to play out.

"I told you to escape with your crew..."

"First of all Enyo-ya. I don't like being ordered around... You would do well to remember that."

"and second, you have a very poor way of showing gratitude to someone who has treated your wounds, saved your life and freed you from slavery".

Enyo's eyes lowered and her features softened into an apologetic look.

"My apologies my L-. I mean, Law-San. I owe you a great debt, if there is anything I can do-"

"Join my crew."

Law interjected before Enyo could even finish her sentence. She stood there in silence for a moment, her eye widened in surprise the request. Not at the proposition itself which was entirely reasonable (he did save her life and freedom after all, if anything she owed them to him.). It was the thought of being part of a pirate crew. A Life of adventure and comrades, friends even perhaps. she was pretty much always a loner, not by choice, it sort of just happened. So with that in mind she smiled. A genuine smile which she had not done in what seemed like for ever. She gave a gentle bow.

"As you wish... Captain".


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all!**

**Suuuuupppeeeerrrrrr special thank you to the guest who gave me my first review! I apologise if at the moment Enyo's ability seems vague but the details of her fruit will be revealed in a later chapter. As for now I can disclose/explain that she is able to grow her hair rapidly and retract it. she also has prehensile control of it. Similar to Kumadori of CP9, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold. however this is achieved from her devil fruit and not any special training.**

**Many thanks to ****Hershey gurl****, ****Torao-kunlovaa**** and ****Traffy**** for favourite-ing my story. 3**

**And Super Duper! thank you to ****Hershey gurl****, ****Traffy****, ****Melbax**** and ****xxRyuu-himexx****for following! It fills me with great happiness to know people look forward to the new chapters every week. 3 3 3**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own One Piece or anything in it :'( . I do however own Enyo, Orlov, Scarborough wood and the island of Ralia (pronounced Rah-lee-ah). As well as any other crap I make up while writing this story.**

**P.S Make sure to remember that place because it's gonna pop up again later. ;)**

**and now... CHAPPY 4!**

Chapter 4 Taking care of buisness

Law was quite happy with the outcome of the evening's events. He initially thought that this island would be boring, which it sort of was but now he had acquired a new crew mate and planned to help himself to the counts treasure, after all, he deserved compensation for all the trouble Orlov caused for him and his crew. Apparently Enyo was thinking the same thing, she advised Law to bring his ship to the base of the west cliff behind the manor as there was a secret cave/dock connected to the escape route she intended on using earlier. That way they could get the treasure out quickly and easily.

"Captain?"

Enyo said, gaining laws attention before he could call his crew and inform them of the new plan.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"While I will join you and follow your orders, there is something I need to take care of first. When that is finished I'll come and meet you"

Law was silent for a moment as he thought it over.

"Very well, do you want to want but we leave in an hour. The log pose has set and the Marines are on their way."

"Thank you captain" Enyo said with a slight bow.

Law's stormy grey eyes followed the woman as she confidently sauntered her way to the exit and once gone from his sight he contacted his crew.

[Bedub, bedub, bedub, bedub, bedub... Bedub, bedub, bedub, bedub - gatcha]

"CAPTAIN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"I'm fine Bepo, now listen." Law explained Enyo's plan and ordered his crew to dock in the secret cave on the west cliff face.

15 minutes Earlier...

Orlov fell off his chair in shock, quickly recovering himself he slammed his hands on the security panel and watched in disbelief as his guards were easily defeated at the hands (or should we say hairs) of his former slave. It was obvious she knew Orlov was in the security room watching because she raised her head and stared right into the ever open the eyes of the Den Den Mushi on the wall. Her gaze burning a hole through him from the screen itself. Then she did something that made his blood turn to ice... She smiled, a confident, cruel, devious smile. A smile that told Orlov he was next.

He freaked out and looked around frantically as if trying to pull a solution out of thin air but nothing came. He's mercenaries were all but dead, his guards defeated and the most dangerous slave in his possession was now free... and she was after him. Orlov was left with no choice but to run, run and hope to God he could escape with his life. He burst out of the security room door and hauled his fat ass as fast as he could down the north wing towards the front of the Manor, as the treasury escape route was clearly not an option. Orlov was by no means a fast man, his obese body courtesy of his greedy, hedonistic lifestyle made him a slow easy target. He rounded the final corner and entered the first hallway of the north wing, from where he stood he could see the centre staircase and the first hall of the South wing, and to his relief no Enyo. Orlov hastily made his way down the north stairs to the centre landing watching his feet so he didn't trip over. Upon reaching level ground the count swivelled to the left ready to make his way down the main staircase and out the door to freedom, but instead he froze on the spot, petrified, like a statue. The reason for his new found paralysis stood before him, right in front of the main entrance and his exit it was Enyo.

Orlov stood there, unable to move, his heart thundering in his chest. The sound of footsteps broke him from his trance and his whole body began to tremble as Enyo's figure glided across the entrance hall towards the main staircase... And towards him. The moment Enyo's shoe clacked against the first step Orlov realised how close she had gotten in such a short time and that soon she would be upon him. His hands flew up in front of his body in a defensive surrender like position.

"G - GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He shouted, clenched teeth grinding against one another, his dull green eyes wide, never leaving the woman's advancing figure. He began to retreat backwards but tripped and fell, smacking the back of his head on the doors behind him. At the same time Enyo had reached the top of the stairs and was now looking down upon her pathetic former master. Once again that wicked smile that's so terrified the count in the security room had appeared on Enyo's face. The count quickly scrambled around and opened the door he was leaning on, falling through he landed face first into the ballroom.

The room was magnificent. The polished floors where of the finest Rose marble, laid out in a harlequin pattern, separated with shimmering sun stone that glittered like the dawn itself. The walls of the large circular room were panelled with rare Scarborough wood ( a beautiful reddish plum coloured wood found only on a few islands in the new world) The panels had intricate carvings of Ivy, various fruits and small winged cherubs bearing flutes and lyres, accented with gold inlay. At the back of the ballroom were six large windows that reached from the floor all the way up to the roof and between them two large matching glass doors just as high. The doors lead out to a half circle balcony that jutted out over the cliff and was not for the faint-hearted.

The high dome shaped roof was covered by an incredible single piece fresco that encompassed the whole ceiling. The work was undoubtedly done by an artist (or artists) from Ralia. It depicted the heavens themselves, bright blue skies and golden ivory clouds. More cherubs dotted the ceiling, frolicking with one another and tending to the larger more human sized figures that adorned the makeshift sky. The deities wore long flowing robes that ranged in colour and style and all were unique. One man looked wise and strong, with a white beard and held a lightening bolt in his hand. While another was a young man who had golden locks and strummed a lyre while reclining on a cloud. Seated next to him was a stunningly beautiful young woman with very long strawberry blonde hair and a golden girdle, she was playing with some of the cherubs, one of which had a bow and quiver.

All was set aglow by the bright shining sun which was in the middle of the artwork and from its centre a large Golden chain held firm a massive gold and crystal chandelier which would illuminate the entire ballroom with its brilliance,

when in use that is...


	5. Chapter 5

**Rise Of A New Heart has broken 400 views! Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read this story, review, fave and follow. You guys give me the confidence to write. 3 **

**Chapter 5 VENGEANCE!**

**Oh my gosh you guys! I read the latest chapter and the woman on the second page (not counting Jimbei's journey.) in the spotty dress totally looks like Enyo! She usually wears her hair completely covering her missing eye but other than that she's pretty much the same! Im so happy! I feel like Oda-San has brought her to life! (tear of happieness escap****es.)**

**Many thanks to Aria868 for faving this story.**

**And praise be the all powerful genie god for following, welcome to the fold. ****;)**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R AND WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC SCENES, IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE BLOOD, GORE AND TORTURE PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER. BUT DON'T WORRY I PROMISE YOU WON'T MISS OUT ON ANY IMPORTANT PLOT DETAILS. THIS IS JUST ORLOV GETTING WHAT HE DESERVES AND NOW…**

**ONWARD TO VENGEANCE!**

Now the ballroom was dark, save for the silvery moon light casting and eerie glow as it billowed through the partly drawn curtains. The heavy silence shattered by Orlov's pitiful whimpers has he crawled his way across the floor, unable to lift his own weight off the ground (all fat and no muscle) it also didn't help that he was scared shitless.

Enyo followed the clamouring count at a leisurely pace, her face in a scowl resembling Laws own frowny face. She stopped at the centre of the hall and stared at her former captor. "Hello... Master" Enyo's words dripping with sarcasm. Orlov just sat there trembling in fear as he had stopped scrambling for an escape. "P-P-Please Enyo-Samma... H-ha-aahve mercy!"

***Flashback***

"PLEASE MASTER! HAVE MERCY!"  
The young maid screamed as she was hoisted up off her feet and hung with her wrists above like the other prisoners in the dungeon. "Mercy?..." He seethed, "Why should I show mercy to a piece of trash like you?" Orlov snarled. Enyo knew pleading was hopeless, all she could do was grit her teeth and prepare herself for the pain to come. "Those who misbehave must be punished." Orlov said as he snapped the whip in his hands. He then slowly drew his arm back, grip tightening on the weathered handle, and yanked it forward bringing the whip along with it. The hard braided leather came in contact with Enyo's bare back and raise a large, long, patterned welt that blistered its way across the length of her back. Tightly shut eyes could not stop the hot salty tears as they began to fall, but Enyo kept her mouth shut, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Again the whip cracked across Enyo's soft, pale, skin... this time succeeding in drawing blood. She clenched her teeth as the red liquid trickled down her back towards the floor, creating little puddles as it pooled around her feet. Every lash from the unforgiving instrument created more lesions allowing the crimson river to run freely from her veins. Her ordeal felt like hours until she finally lost her battle with consciousness and let darkness embrace her.

***back to the present***

Enyo's memory flitted back to the first time she was…"punished" It was horrific and it wasn't the last time either. Orlov's sniffle brought her back to the present "Mercy?" She said, her expression hardened as Orlov coward a few metres from where she stood "Why should I show mercy to trash like you?" The counts eyes began to widen "You said it yourself… Those who misbehave must be punished." As soon as those words fell from her lips Enyo's hair came alive once more and four smoky vines flew out towards the count, wrapping around his wrists and ankles painfully restraining him whilst suspending him in the air. More strands separated from Orlov's Bonds and made their way around to his back, tearing his finely made clothes down the middle and exposing his bare skin. Enyo then slowly turned Orlov around so he was facing out towards the ocean. Willing her hair, a lock grew and braided its self into a menacing cat-o'-nine-tails. The sentient strands drew themselves back and with great speed and force threw itself across Orlov's back. He cried out in agony but that one is just the beginning… after he quietened down from the first blow the rest of Enyo's hair formed into a seemingly infinite mess of wild, tangled, serpents that flailed about then began to strike him over and over again. She was repaying him back for every wound he ever inflicted on her body… Three times over.

Orlov's screems resonated through the ballroom and probably the whole manor. Shortly after he lost consciousness and Enyo let his limp, bloody body fall to the floor. Walking up to him she used her hair to prop him up on his knees, and looked into the face of her former abuser, which itsself now was contorted in fear and pain. SMACK! Enyo's hand collided with the counts face jolting him back to consciousness. She then leaned over, pistol gripped his jaw and stared right into his eyes. Without saying a word, her hair which had returned to its normal state coated in blood began to move again. Slowly, bits of hair seemingly floated up towards Orlov's face, thin needle-like strands made their way to his eyes and like parasites they squirmed underneath the counts eyelids and to the back of the socket. then... POP! His eyeballs were out of their protective sanctuaries, exposed to the elements. Enyo gently took them, one in each hand and stalks between her fingers and stared into them " Th - th - the marines will b-b-b be here eh-eh any mmmmminute!" Orlov managed to choke out "Perhaps..." she said nonchalantly "But you won't be around to see them." She let a wicked, evil smirk crack her features "Farewell… Master" and with that Enyo crushed his eyeballs in her bare hands. All that could be heard was the bloodcurdling scream Orlov let out before collapsing on the floor.

Enyo looked down at her hands and scoffed. "Disgusting." She remarked as she rose and wiped what was left of the counts ocular spheres onto her dress. Enyo then turned and left the ballroom heading back towards the south wing and the Treasury.

I hope those who read-on enjoyed Enyo's vengeance. I'm sorry it was so short but I didn't want those who have trouble handling gore missing out on parts of the story. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Proper introductions and Farewells

Hey all! thanks to Can'tBelieveThisNameIsn'tTaken, Analaa, WhiteLily.R and GirlinBlue2364 for favouring Rise Of A New Heart 3

aaaaaand double thanks to Can'tBelieveThisNameIsn'tTaken for following! Please feel free to leave comments and/or queries and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Also, I've started hiding Easter eggs in this story. Will you be able to find them all?

(F/C) is colour of your choice.

Bloodcurdling screams where all that could be heard from the ballroom, and upon finishing her "errand" Enyo exited the opulent hall and headed back down the south wing towards the Treasury. Approaching the doors Enyo poked her head in and saw the crew hard at work getting the treasure to the ship, Law was nowhere in sight but she just shrugged it off. She still had 20 minutes till departure so she quickly snuck past the treasure room door and headed for Orlov's room.

Law looked around the counts of room for anything that might be of use or value but nothing. While it was lavishly decorated it was also vain and contained mostly portraits of the count himself. Law heard the door creek open and quickly hid behind a large cupboard, the first thing he noticed that who ever it was they reeked of blood. Law saw it was Enyo, and watched make her way over to a set of large fancy double doors. Curious of her intentions he chose to stay hidden.

**Enyo...**

Enyo entered the room of the count and began to walk over to the ensuite. She turned the water on and began to undress behind a folding screen, her silhouette blurred by the steam from the shower. Law decided he would take his leave and see how the rest of his crew were going, lest he wanted to deal with the accusation of being a peeping tom.

Enyo was so enveloped in the refreshing water that ran over her body that she didn't even hear the door open and shut. She simply stood there revelling in the hot water which was not available to the servants. After cleansing herself, washing the blood out of her hair and silently contemplating the universe (as you do in a nice hot shower) Enyo shut the water off and stepped out feeling the cool air hit her exposed body causing a slight shiver. Now feeling completely rejuvenated she grabbed a large towel and dried herself off. She made her way over to a certain cupboard, it contained clothes that belonged to the former Countess, before she died.

Apparently she died of an unknown illness before Enyo arrived at the Manor, sifting through the clothes she found a (F/C) sparkling dress that had thick off the shoulder straps and hugged the waist before flaring out at the bottom. The Countess was smaller than Enyo but rather pear shaped, so the dress was quite formfitting but only around the chest area so it would do until she got to the next island to do some shopping. After brushing her hair out and satisfied with how she looked in the mirror Enyo made her way back to the Treasury.

Gasps echoed through the now mostly empty room "Captain said we had a new crewmember but he didn't say it was a girl~"A man with a hat that read 'penguin' said clearly trying to hold back his excitement "And such a pretty girl at that~" said another dreamily. This one wearing a green hat with a red brim, a goofy smile across his face and pink now dusting his cheeks. Enyo could already tell she was going to enjoy messing with these two, so she graced them a sweet smile turning them both into lovestruck puddles of butter. " Your new so you're below me." A big white bear stated quite a matter-of-factly. However he was quickly cut off by the butter brains who had recovered themselves to yell "SHUT UP!" At the Bear in unison. "I'm sorry" (TT ^ TT) The bear was so suddenly downcast and Enyo sweat dropped '_Easily defeated… Yet so cute'_ she mused as she observed her new companions, the two men were still scolding the bear for insulting her and for being too sensitive. She noticed they were all wearing the same jumpsuit, and apart from the bears which was orange the rest were all white, she inwardly scoffed '_ UGH! I hope Law-San doesn't make ME wear one of those awful things'_ she was pulled from her thoughts when the trio stopped bickering and turned to her "Sorry about him ("I'm sorry"(B)) he has low self esteem. Anyway we haven't even introduced ourselves… I'm Penguin, and this is Sachi and Bepo." "What's your name miss?" Sachi eagerly cut in. A light chuckle escaped Enyo's mouth, making Penguin and Sachi sigh dreamily "My name is Lucia Enyo, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintances" Enyo introduced herself like a proper lady with a slight curtsy and upon hearing her voice Penguin realised "That voice! You're the servant girl that woke us up and warned us about the Marines!" "That is correct"(E) "But you look so... different! Is that a wig?"

It was obvious she was about to be flooded with questions so before they could even ask "I'll explain everything once were safe. If we have everything we need I suggest we leave, the Marines could already be on the island" "Indeed they are Enyo-ya" Law had appeared in the doorway to the Treasury. "I have barricaded the main entrance but it won't last forever"(E) "Alright then, let's get moving while there's still time."(L) "Yes Captain!"

They hastily made their way down the stairs to the ship but to Enyo's surprise it wasn't exactly a traditional ship "Wh-what is this? Unbeknownst to them she had seen the ship once before but not up close. Sachi walked over "This is our ship Enyo-chan! We all live in a yellow submarine!" "A yellow submarine?"(E) "A yellow submarine!" He confirmed triumphantly with hands on hips and head held high "It's our home, and now it's yours too." He was so gleeful and Enyo liked his childish personality.

The Pirates boarded the ship and made their way out of the cave/port towards the sea. There were no marine ships in sight so Law assumed them to be docked on the other side of the island. He made his way over to Enyo Who was watching the manor as they sailed away. "Would you like to celebrate your new found freedom Enyo-ya?" A small smile played upon Enyo's features as her head turned to sideways glance at him "What did you have in mind captain?" Laws own mischievous smirk crept onto his features, "I was thinking… Fireworks." He said as he offered her a small black box.

While his crew were loading the ship (and bathing) Law decided to make use of all the gunpowder he found whilst snooping around the manor and the spare slave collars from the security room would make adequate detonators. With the two Law set up charges throughout the manner.

Enyo Took the trigger firmly in her delicate hand, armed the device and allowed her thumb to rest gently upon the button. She took one last look at the manner of dreams that was her house of nightmares "Goodbye… Rocky Port."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone! WOOOH! WE BROKE 800 VIEWS! **

**Many thankyous to NightStar85, Dragon Master Deviln Fox and hinata95 for faving this story!**

**Also suuuuuupeeeeeerrr thankyous to LadySpica, NightStar85, Dragon Master Deviln Fox, hinata95 and readergrl0 for following! **

**I have come to realise that through my story so far you guys don't really know what Enyo looks like (Apart from hair and eye colour and if you read the manga I mentioned in the last chapter.) I apologise for this. This story was originally a character bio that ended up taking on a life of its own, and Enyo's appearance was written separate to the story itself. So I would like you guys to let me know if you want me to add an extra chapter along with next weeks which would have Enyo's original profile (not including things yet to be revealed of course.) and some facts about Enyo herself. I can also answer any questions about her or you can even ask her directly ;). OR I can work it into the story somehow (which I unfortunately won't be able to do right away.) Its up to you, the readers.**

Chapter 7 The yellow submarine

"Goodbye... Rocky Port." 'Beep' '**BOOM!**' Explosions went off all over the place and soon the whole manor was engulfed in flames. Enyo closed her eyes and listened to the fire raging and crackling in the distance but her moment of peace was interrupted by Bepo shouting that a marine ship was coming from the island "Alright then, everybody in, We're submerging!" "YES CAPTAIN" the crew responded and ran inside. With the watertight doors firmly secure the yellow submarine disappeared beneath the waves.

Once inside Law ordered the crew to their stations with the exception of Bepo, Penguin, Sachi and Enyo "Penguin, Sachi, you two will prepare a room for Miss Enyo" "It's ok captain, Enyo-chan can stay in our room ~heeheehee~" Penguin said causing blood to dribble out of both his and Sachi's noses. Law simply glared at them which quickly brought them back to reality "HAHA, or not!" He corrected while rubbing the back of his head. "Well clear out the storage room on the 3rd lower floor" Sachi chimed with a salute. "NO, the one on Lower floor 2 will suffice." Law said with a voice firm and absolute. Penguin and Sachi agreed in a sulky tone and left to their duties, depressed that their plan to have Enyo-chan right across the hall failed.

"Bepo" Law continued "Will you show Miss Enyo around the sub then meet me in the infirmary." It wasn't really a request but I vigorous "YES CAPTAIN!" Came from the bear accompanied by another salute. "Good... I'll see you later Enyo-Ya" then Law started down the corridor and dissapeared. "Well then Bepo-Sama, shall we get going?" "S-Sama?" Bepo asked somewhat unsure, no one ever took him seriously. "But Of course, I am new after all." She said, successfully buttering up the big teddy "YOSH! Let go!" He was so happy and adorable.

Following Bepo, Enyo had so far seen the navigation room, met Jean Bart another former slave and were now in the kitchen. " Captain said you were to be the new cook, can you serve fish forever?" Enyo couldn't say no to those beady little black eyes. "For you I can definitely try." "YATTA!" Bepo pulled her into a huge bear hug which was both so soft yet still crushing. "Bepo-Sama, please, I- I can't breath." "AH! IM SORRY!" He let go and put her down apologising. It was at that moment when Enyo took a good look at her surroundings_ 'it's so... Messy'_ ( -_- ) "Bepo-Sama?" "Yes?" "Who is the current cook?" "...You are..." He looked confused and Enyo had to sweat drop " No, before me, who was responsible for the meals before I arrived?" "Ohhh... No one..." ( -.-' ) "Then how did yous eat? What did yous eat?" "Ummm everyone just sorta came and got what they wanted when they were hungry" _'so the entire crew just come and help themselves to the food, they can't cook and they don't even wash their dishes'_ Enyo mentally ranted as she death glared the huge pile of dirty dishes and cooking equipment overflowing from the sink and strewn all over the counter tops in precarious piles and teetering towers. Taking a deep breath Enyo spoke clapping her hands together "Ok, we are postponing the tour until this mess is cleaned up." "B-But the captain is waiting in th-" "I don't care." Enyo said putting her hand in-front, stopping the bear from any kind of protest. She made her way over to the sink and opened the cupboard underneath, grabbing soap, scrubbers and 6 pairs of gloves. Filling the sink with hot fresh soapy water Enyo put on a pair of gloves and filled the other 4 with her prehensile hair, now with two extra pairs of hands Enyo set to work. The right "hands" sorted and scraped the food off, Enyo's hands washed and the left dried and stacked. What she had failed to notice was the horrified Bepo now completely backed up against the wall of the kitchen, she turned her head slightly then was shocked seeing Bepo in such a state "WHAT!? WHAT IS IT?! WHATS WRONG?!" she questioned frantically "TH-THERE'S A HUGE OCTOPUS ON YOUR HEAD!" He shouted whilst pointing at the "octopus" Enyo blinked quizzically for a moment, then her eye widened "WAIT WHAT?!" She rushed and grabbed a clean frying pan checking her reflection in the steel, then she realised... And began to laugh "Bepo, That's not an octopus on my head, it's my hair." He still looked pretty lost so with a light chuckle she continued "I ate the Hairy Hairy no mi, so I can grow my hair as long as I like and control it. It can only be cut if I will it or by a seastone blade. It's stronger than steel and softer than silk." She gestured for the bear to come closer and he cautiously did so. Enyo brought forth a large lock of hair and Bepo carefully touched it, touching turned to stroking "It's so soft... Softer than me!" This made Enyo giggle "Nothing is softer than you." "Can you do this with all the hair on your body?" "Yes but that's not ladylike." The fluffy bear continued playing with the fluffy hair with an adorable expression. His eyes were shut contently and his tongue was just jutting out of his mouth. Like a kitty cat. "Nee Bepo-sama? Will you help me by putting these dishes away?" "~Ok Enyo-Chan~" he said dreamily. He was hypnotised by the softness...

Soon they were finished cleaning the whole kitchen and the tour continued, Enyo was shown the rest of the ship and they both ended up in front of the infirmary. Bepo knocked on the door and after hearing a muffled 'come in' they entered. Law looked up from his desk an the medical book he was reading "What took you two so long?" He said seeming only mildly bothered by being kept waiting. _'He doesn't seem too upset... Must have been enjoying his book...'_ Enyo's thoughts were interrupted by Bepo apologising and explaining that they cleaned the kitchen... On Enyo's order. Her eye widened at the last comment _'he's totally throwing me to the wolves!'_  
( *[]* )! "Very well then, thank you Bepo you may leave."

So now it was just Law and Enyo in the infirmary... "Please come and sit on the bed Enyo-ya." With a nod she did as she was told and made her way over and hopped up onto the crisp white bed. After retrieving a stethoscope from a nearby drawer Law strolled over to the bed, dragging a wheelie char with him and sat down in-front of his patient. "Ok Enyo-ya, seeing how you a new member of my crew I'm going to give you a full medical check."

Hey eeeerrrrvybody. I hope you're enjoying the story, and like Enyo's ability. The name is like a joke but it will come in handy in the future. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh you guys! Over 1,000 views! I never ever thought this story would get so many. I'm so incredibly happy! And followers, it fills me with great joy that you guys look forward to a new chapter every week.**

**Thankyou to catherineonu for following Rise Of A New Heart. 3**

**Major thanks to readergrl0 and catherineonu for the reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. Thankyou everyone who has taken a chance on this story and the time to read it. 3 I love you guys X3**

**catherineonu - I will always do my best to bring out a new chapter consistently every Week. **

**readergurl0 - I'm glad you're enjoying the story :3 and I promise not to spoil any plot developments in the bonus chapter. This is just a more accurate discription of our main Oc and some fun facts about Enyo as well as the story.**

Chapter 8 Check up

"Ok Enyo-ya, seeing how you a new member of my crew I'm going to give you a full medical check." Enyo nodded, listening intently "And in-case it wasn't obvious I am both the captain and doctor of this ship." "I figured" she said with a slight smirk "let's begin" he said simply and put the buds of the stethoscope in his ears. He then brought up the end of the device to his mouth and parting his lips slightly, breathed softly onto it. Enyo watched somewhat hypnotised and before she knew it the hearing end was pressed against her chest, the contact sent a shiver throughout her body and covered her in goosebumps. The reaction didn't go unnoticed... "Is it still cold?" Law inquired. Enyo shook her head, leaning down slightly to let her hair fall in front of her face in hopes to cover the slight blush that had crept across her cheeks. She ultimately failed and Law smirked, chuckling internally he then proceeded to listen to the inner workings of Enyo's body. Once finished he hung the stethoscope around his neck and brought his hands up to her jawline and felt around her glands. Then laying her down he pushed around her tummy and abdomen and she began to wriggle under his touch. "Does it hurt?" He could see her lips pressed tightly shut as if holding something in "n- no captain... It, it just... tickles" she said between giggles with a now darker hue of pink across her face. Sitting her back upright Law then unwrapped her face to inspect her lost eye, after putting more disinfectant on the wound he re-bandaged it and gave her a small course of antibiotics to combat any possible infection. Law's brow furrowed _'Who knows what was on that man's filthy hands.'_

After all that he pushed himself over to a desk, grabbed a file and wheeled back to her side. "Ok... What does your diet usually consist of?" Putting a finger to her full lips she pondered for a moment "Well, at the manor we lived off rations, mostly rice and curry dishes... But I do love sweets~" she exclaimed, her hands on either side of her face and eyes gone starry. Law frowned at her obvious sweet tooth "Well there won't be much of that." Hearing this Enyo dropped down from cloud 9 real quick but before she could protest. "Next question, do you check regularly for lumps?" ... "Excuse me?" ( •.• )? ... "Do you regularly examine your breasts for lumps?" ( *_* ) Enyo's face reddened once more "u-um, no..." she shifted uncomfortably, unable to make eye contact. "Very well then." Law said as he got to his feet and began making his way over to the blushing girl "L-Law-San?" "You will address me as captain Enyo-ya. Now, undo your dress." "w-what?!" He sighed "Unzip and pull the top of your dress down I'm going to examine you you myself." He said slightly frustrated "NO! NO NO NO! Absolutely NOT!" She shouted waving her hands in-front of her franticly. When Law reached her side she defensively covered her chest with her arms "WAIT! STOP! Please captain I'll check them when I get to my room I promise!." He paused for a moment, mentally debating whether he should believe her or not. He huffed "Fine... Then the last thing I need from you is some blood samples then you can go." "B-blood?" The red in Enyo's face disappeared in an instant and she was now white as a ghost. "Yes. Blood, is that a problem?" '_This girl is going to be difficult.'_ "Well... no... not... maybe" Enyo trailed off and shrunk where she sat, knowing what was coming.

Meanwhile Law had donned his latex gloves and prepared a clean syringe along with some vials to store Enyo's blood. He pulled the small, stainless steel wheelie table over that all his equipment sat on. Looking at Enyo who was obviously on edge he took her left hand in his pulled her arm towards him. _'His hands are so soft~._' she thought trying to distract herself from what was about to happen. Reluctantly she obliged and let him tie an elastic band around her upper arm, Law tapped the skin to reveal the intended vein and turned to retrieve the syringe. As soon as her eyes gazed upon the needle Enyo went completely rigid, her hands clenched and her body tensed up. "You need to relax Enyo-ya" Law said trying to soothe her. "S-sorry, captain" she took a deep breath and exhaled trying to calm down. However as soon and the needle edged closer she let out a frightened gasp, swiftly pulling back her arms to her chest and jerking her body away from the thing she feared, then "kyah!" Enyo's body hit the floor with a thud. Law sweatdropped and mentally face palmed. Enyo then pushed her self up off the floor so she was sitting upright and rubbed the back of her sore head. "I- I'm sorry captain" but her apology was met with silence and she could see Law's legs walking away under the the bed from where she sat. "Captain?" She heard him pick up something and propped herself up onto her knees and peeked over the bed to see what he was doing. Her eye widened, _'He grabbed a sword?!' ( *Δ* ) 'its huge!' _

"I didn't want to have to do this Enyo-ya, but you've left me no choice" Law said calmly with a scowl on his face _'oh my god I'm gonna die! He's gonna kill me!'_ ( TTΔTT ) Enyo stood swiftly and began to back away. "Room." Suddenly the whole infirmary was engulfed in a strangely familiar blue light. "Wh-what the?" Law then unsheathed his sword and Enyo had hit the wall and couldn't back up any further. Her eye stared at Law in fear as he raised his sword... And she looked away shutting it tightly as he brought blade down from the other side of the room. "Shambles"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Here's your bonus chapter of Enyo's current Profile. Plus some juicy nuggets about Enyo and the story itself, ENJOY!

Character Profile - Enyo

Real Name - Lucia Enyo

Epithet - Yet to be revealed ( -.^ )

Gender - Female

Affiliations - Heart pirates, World Government ( Former )

Occupations - Slave ( Former ), cook and more to be revealed ( w )

Age - 22 - 24 after time skip

Birthday - June 24

Species - Human

Eye colour - Teal

Hair - Dark Grey

Body Measurements -

Height - 182cm

Bust - 38 = Inch

Waist - 24 = Inch

Hips - = 38 Inch

Devil fruit - Hairi Hairi no mi (Hairy Hairy fruit)

Bounty - None... Yet

Lucia Enyo is a pirate and so far the cook of the Heart pirates. She was introduced at Rocky Port and joined the crew after Trafalgar Law freed her from slavey during the 2 year timeskip.

Appearance - Enyo is a tallish woman with a curvaceous hourglass figure. She is considered quite beautiful and has very long grey hair that covers her left eye as it was gouged out during her time in slavery. Her wavy hair usually reaches to the backs of her knees but the length and style can be manipulated thanks to her devil fruit. Enyo's dress usually consists of revealing, sexually enticing clothes, but she makes sure her back is covered as it is riddled with scars from her former slave master. Before her liberation she wore a simple dark mauve maids dress with three quarter sleeves and white ruffles on the hem, sleeves and collar of the dress along with a white apron also with ruffled edges, she also donned a white maids cap completely covering her head as she had extremely short hair at the time.

Power(s) - She has complete control over her prehensile hair with the ability to make it grow as fast and long as she wants. It's "As strong as steel and soft as silk.". It can only be cut if she wills it, by a seastone blade or a strong haki-infused blade. Upon asked if she could do it with all the hair on her body she said " Yes but that's not lady like".

Fun facts!

\- Rise Of A New Heart was never meant to exist and wasn't written intentionally. It was an Oc character bio that took on a life of its own.

\- Enyo's appearance was inspired by famous burlesque performer Dita Von Teese and Jessica Rabbit.

\- In the One Piece manga, chapter 776: The Coliseum Hero, on page 3 there is woman in a spotted dress who ( apart from the missing eye ) looks just like Enyo.

\- Enyo was originally going to be part of the Straw hat pirates. However, having to create a relationship between Enyo and Law that wasn't based off feelings at the time that would eventually have her leaving the SHP in such a short period as punk hazard to Dressrosa was ridiculous. This is not Disney. Shit like that does not happen overnight.

\- Lucia Enyo's name comes from Lucia of Syracuse, patron saint of the blind. Who, persecuted by her pagan suitor was allegedly tortured and had her eyes plucked from her head before being put to death. Enyo is the consort of the Greek god Ares and the goddess of war and destruction. She is also one of the Graeae, one of several trios of archaic goddesses in Greek mythology. Also known as they grey sisters they each share a tooth aaand... you guessed it! One eye between the three of them.

I hope you liked this bonus chapter and it shed some more light on Enyo and how she came to be. If there's anything I have missed or you still want to know more about the story feel free to message me and I'll do my utmost to Answer any questions you may have.

Until next week peeps xoxox 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Happy St Patricks day! No faves or followers this week which is a bit of a bummer but life goes on! **

**Note; I had to update Enyo's profile as I accidentally published that she was 172cm tall when she's actually 182cm. It may not seem like much but I dislike inconsistencies when I read so I wouldn't do that to you guys.**

Chapter 9 Missing Piece

Enyo felt a strange sensation come over her left arm and when she opened her eye it nearly popped out of her head. She stood there, shaking,,, mouth agape. Her arm... Was GONE! She couldn't speak, only look down in horror where her arm used to be. Her gaze snapped towards Law only to be double shocked and horrified even more (if that's possible) her arm was on the bed where she was sitting earlier, strapped down. She clenched her teeth as Law who was focusing on the dismembered limb slowly pushed the needle underneath the skin. "AHHHHHHH! ITS HURTS! STOP! CAPTAIN! PLEASE! TAKE IT OUT! AHHHH! ITS TOO BIG! YOU'RE GOING TOO DEEP!" Enyo cried and whimpered whilst holding what was left of her arm with her other hand. Law tried to tune her out while he filled 3 vials with her blood _'Why does she have to say it like that...'_ ( -_-') He thought with a twitch of his already furrowed eyebrows that were hidden by his fluffy hat. He finished up his task which was much more bothersome than it should have been and tossed the arm back to its rightful owner. Overjoyed the stolen appendage was returned to her Enyo quickly stormed over to Law and whacked him across the back of the head with her detached arm "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" She fumed. Law turned and glared at his troublesome new subordinate. Whose sudden confidence disappeared as quickly as it came. "Ha ha, well if that's all you need from me captain I'll get out of your hair." Enyo said awkwardly, scratching the back of her head with her left arm in her right hand as she backed up towards the exit. "Your room should be ready by now. You are dismissed." Law said, slightly exasperated."YES CAPTAIN!" She affirmed, saluting with her severed arm. She then flew out of the infirmary towards her new room but stopped in her tracks _'Crap! I left without getting Law to reattach my arm…'_ she looked down longingly at her lost limb_ 'Maybe Bepo can help.' _So with that thought she turned and headed back to the mess hall, hoping she would find him there.

Luck was on her side and as she came upon the doors to the mess hall she could hear the voice of the fluff ball she was looking for. Enyo poked her head through the doors and gasped at what she saw. "Penguin! Sachi-kun! WHAT HAPPENED!?" She burst in alarmed at the site. Both Penguin and Sachi were sitting hunched over one of the dining tables surrounded by bloody tissues holding their noses. What she didn't know was when she backed up against the wall in the infirmary she had accidentally pressed the subs intercom and the whole ship heard what went on. Penguin and Sachi looked up and as soon as their eyes met Enyo's figure their nosebleeds returned with renewed ferocity. "AH! Guys!" "Don't worry about them Enyo. What happened to your arm?" Bepo inquired snapping her memory back to the reason she was there in the first place. "Ah right! Well you see Law-San ( PSHHHH! Both Penguin and Sachi's noses gushed more at the mention of their captain) needed Sample's of my blood and I'm actually quite afraid of needles… So he chopped my arm off and took it anyway." She said sporting depression lines and a sweat drop. "I also left before he could fix it, so I was wondering if you could help me put it back where it belongs..?" "Yeh sure" The bear said simply. Enyo handed him… Well her hand and held out her arm stump. Bepo reattached the arm without any problem and after a test run of stretching and finger wiggling she proceeded to glomp her new fuzzy friend " THANK YOU! Thank you so much Bepo-San!" Enyo couldn't help but nuzzled into the soft fur before she let go. She stretched once more and let out a yawn. "You must be tired Enyo-Chan. We'll show you to your room." Penguin said "Arigatou Penguin-Kun. Goodnight Bepo-San " "Night Enyo." the bear waved and with that Penguin and Sachi led Enyo to her new room.

Arriving at one of the many doors in the hall Sachi walked up and opened the it, bowing in a gentlemanly manner. "Why thank you" Enyo said with a light-hearted curtsy. Walking into her new room she looked around, it wasn't huge but she didn't expect it to be. It had one porthole window on the back wall, a single bed in the left hand corner with a small side table and a dresser in the middle against the right wall. It wasn't flash but it was enough. "W-well... do you like it?" Sachi asked unsurely. " I love it. Thank you boys." Enyo said and they both blushed. "Well... It's been a long day, and I'm fairly tired, so... I'm gonna get some sleep now ok?" "Of course Enyo-Chan! Would you like me to tuck you in~?" Penguin said suggestively with eyebrows wriggling. "Thanks but no thanks." "Goodnight~" she chimed, promptly shutting the door in their faces. "Goodnight Enyo-Chan~" they said in unison ( which they seem to do a lot.) the pair began to walk away but not before Sachi quickly whispered "Sweet dreams." To the door. "You too." Enyo replied, he then jogged to catch up with his friend, a blush present on his face.

Enyo's sleep that night was deep and dreamless. Her eye cracked open and gazed around at the unfamiliar setting. Realising she wasn't in her normal sleeping quarters Enyo's abdominal muscles heaved her body to sit upright and inspect her surroundings properly. Once the groggy haze of sleep had disappeared she remembered what had transpired the night before. Law saving her, becoming a pirate, blowing up the manor. She smiled at that last thought but it quickly faded, remembering the beautiful artwork in the ballroom and throughout the manor that she had destroyed. _'I suppose there's no use dwelling on the past.'_ She looked out the port hole to see the deep blue of the ocean. _'We must still be underwater... man, This is really gonna screw with my head' _she sighed_ ' I wonder what time it is...'_ Figuring she wasn't going to go back to sleep Enyo pulled the blanket off, swung her legs around and hopped off the bed. Heading over to the dresser against the wall, both relief and concern washed over her as she found her clothes she had brought along had been put away.

After putting on a (colour) dress that had 3 quarter sleeves with white upturned cuffs and reached just above her knees, Enyo pulled he hair up into a high pony tail, slipped on some black flats and headed out the door, making a mental note to buy a mirror... among other things.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I only just found out I missed a few people with my thank yous as I'm new to and didn't realise what some of the emails were. **

**So I would like to thank Dragon Master Deviln Fox and Serenity750 for adding me to their favourite authors list.**

**Also thank once again Dragon Master Deviln Fox and Serenity750 aswell as hinata95 for following me as an author.**

**Thank you to Rena2462, Serenity750 and SumireLaw for following my story.**

**And again thank you to Serenity750 and SumireLaw for adding it to you list of favourite stories.**

**Dear Hello (Guest)**

**Thank you for reviewing Rise Of A New Heart, I'm glad you are enjoying it. Being new to fanfiction I'm still not completely aware to all the aspects of a Mary Sue character, but as far as I know it is someone who is too perfect and has no room to grow. I wanted Enyo to be perfectly imperfect, beautiful yet broken and while she has the body of a woman she can be quite childish. Believe me when I say this, we have only scratched the surface. There will be darkness, blood, sweat, tears, lies, secrets, NOSEBLEEDS! and I have big plans for the Dressrosa arc. Thank you for wishing me luck in my future endeavours I truly appreciate it. :3**

**I apologise if there are any mistakes in this chapter as I have had to upload it from my phone instead of my computer.**

Chapter 10 first day of the rest of your life.

Enyo walked down the halls of the sub to where she remembered the kitchen was. Along the way she noticed there was no one else around. _' It must still be early...'_ She pondered before the distinct smell of coffee filled her senses. Following her nose Enyo made her way into the dinning area before the kitchen. The one person present in the room didn't even bother looking up from the newspaper he was reading, but it was obvious from the tattooed fingers gripping the paper and burgundy coffee mug who it was. She began heading towards the kitchen but was interrupted. " You're up early." Law remarked from behind his fortress of current events.

" What time is it?"

" 5:30am."

" Oh... That's ok then. At the manor I would have to be up at 5 so I actually slept in a little."

"I see."

...

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What time did you get up?"

"I didn't." He said simply as he turned the page to continue reading._ 'He's been up all night?' _Enyo questioned herself. Shaking her head she entered the kitchen itself and opened the pantry. There wasn't much, mostly untouched staples and they were running low on instant meals. Going over to the fridge it housed the basics, eggs, milk ( to Enyo's surprise wasn't off ) and butter. Digging a little deeper she found some mushrooms and after taking out the necessary ingredients Enyo set to work on breakfast.

The delicious smell of frying mushrooms and cinnamon wafted through the air and towards Law. He had to admit whatever she was cooking, it smelt good~. Shortly after, Enyo exited the kitchen holding 2 steaming plates of food. She placed one in-front of him and the other before herself. Deep down Law was quite excited about the prospect of real food, though he would never admit it. The scent of warm cinnamon lured his attention away from the paper and his eyes towards the plate. As soon as Law's gaze met with the meal his eyes narrowed which Enyo noticed. "What's wrong?" She enquired.

"What is this?"

"Umm breakfast?"

"No, what IS it?"

Enyo suddenly clicked to what her captain was on about and she smiled. "Ohh, it cinnamon French toast~." With his suspicions confirmed Law glared down at the food. Now when Orlov insulted Enyo's cooking it didn't phase her, she didn't give a crap, but for some reason Law staring at his meal **she** made like it was his arch enemy pissed her off and her brow furrowed in frustration. "What?!" Her captain was silent for a moment then spoke.

"I don't like bread."

. . .

"You're kidding." Enyo said in disbelief, but Law's deadpan expression told her he wasn't lying. _'Oh my god he's serious!'_ All composure she had went out the window in a matter of seconds and she burst out laughing. Laws face grew into a deep scowl, very unhappy that his new subordinate was laughing at him. He was her boss! The surgeon of freakin death! He was about to scold her but she began to calm down. Wiping away a tear Enyo sighed contently and stood up. She leaned over towards Law and grabbed his plate, swapping it with her own. "There. A mushroom omelette. No bread whatsoever." Law expression and irritation eased and when he looked over to Enyo she was already munching away on the toast. _'Im sure it would have tasted good but... It's bread.'_

After they both finished their meals in silence Enyo took her and Law's dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink. Poking her head out into the dinning area she addressed her superior "Captain?"

"Hmm?"

"What time will the crew be up?"

Law gazed up at the clock on the wall. "About 15 minutes or so... Why do you ask?"

"So I can start on breakfast."

He seemed halfheartedly taken aback "Oh. that's kind of you."

"What do you mean?" Enyo said now slightly confused.

"That you would go to the trouble of making breakfast for the whole crew."

...

She was now completely lost. "Uhh that's my job isn't it? To be the ships new cook?"

Law smirked then simply shrugged "Well you've shown you are more than capable in the kitchen so sure, you can be the cook." Still lost Enyo opened her mouth to say something but no words made it out as Bepo sprung through the doors of the mess hall. "Good morning captain!" The bear beamed enthusiastically, "Oh Enyo! Good morning, can I have some fish please?" At that moment all the loose bits of Enyo's brain that were floating aimlessly around her head fell into place. _'Bepo'_ her eye narrowed at the realisation and a vein pop of frustration found it's way to freedom. she had to admit he was smarter than the average bear, and had outsmarted her. "I'll see what I can find." She cheerily said and retreated back into the kitchen. _'Damn that bear! I'll get you back Bepo, just you wait!' _Anyone looking at her would have thought she was crazy, she had a the most evil devilish smile adorned across her face.

Soon the whole mess hall was full of hungry pirates who waited anxiously while penguin and Sachi guarded the doors of the kitchen and Enyo from their self-serve tendencies. The smell of warm honey misted through the dining room and the men craned their heads to the sky to catch a whiff of the most delectable scent. Before long Enyo opened the shudder that separated the kitchen and mess hall, and began placing bowl after bowl of steaming hot food onto the counter. Bepo rushed up ahead of everyone but his excited expression soon fell as there was no fish to be seen. Enyo noticed and smirked mischievously "Here you are Bepo" she chimed sliding over a bowl of raw fish. _'Hehe, no one can stand south blue sardines.' _Invisible horns protruded out of her head and the pirates who accompanied the bear looked in horror at the dish and backed away quickly, falling over each other in the process. South blue sardines were infamous for their pungent smell and awful taste, why they even had some on the ship was beyond them. Enyo's victory seemed assured as the Bepo stared at the bowl of stinking fish, who's smell was beginning to get to everyone. Unfortunately the big white fluffball's eyes lit up and with a drooling mouth he dove into into bowl. _'Gross.' _Enyo thought as her eye widened and she brought a hand up to shield her senses from the awful smell-taste in the air. Her voice was muffled as she spoke. " I- I'm glad you, ugh, you like it." It was too much and Enyo honestly thought she was going to loose her cinnamon toast. Luckily Penguin and Sachi ran over to save the day, and her breakfast. "Oi Bepo! Take that gross fish and eat it somewhere else!" Penguin snapped. "Yeh. You're putting us off our food." Sachi added. Bepo depressively apologised which made Enyo feel slack, but that quickly vanished as the bear did a complete 1-80, telling the boys that they were just jealous then leaving the mess hall with his nose in the air. Enyo sweatdropped at his sudden attitude change _'I get it now. He's a Bi-polar bear.'_ Off with her own thoughts she didn't even notice the bowls of **real food** had disappeared and the crew were already stuffing their faces. "Mmmmm! It's sooo good!~" one of the men shouted. "Yeh! What's your secret Enyo?" Said another. "Uhhh, it's just porridge with honey..." "ha ha! I suppose anything would taste amazing compared to your cooking Spud." Penguin chided. The mans name was actually Spaulding but he was called Spud for short, appropriate seeing how he resembled a potato. He was rather short and round, he had brown fuzzy hair in a small Afro, a triangular nose, seemingly no neck and chubby cheeks that acted like dimples either side of his mouth. He actually reminded Enyo of a creature out of a book she had read, something called a sontaran... As her mind drifted further and further away she was abruptly brought back by the large crash that was Spud body-slamming Penguin, and soon a full on wrestling match had broken out.

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_ Soon enough Law broke up the tussle and told Penguin and Spud that they would now be responsible for cleaning up after breakfast, much to Enyo's silent joy. Eventually all the pirates had finished eating and piled the dirty dishes on the counter, déjà vu washed over Enyo as she eyed the familiar scene, but she smiled with relief knowing it wouldn't be her cleaning it up. "Enyo-ya." Snapping out of her thoughts she turned to her captain "Yes?" " If you're done spacing out would you care to follow me please?" A slight pink of embarrassment tinted Enyo's cheeks "Yes sir... Sorry" she hung her head shamefully, resembling a certain bear and followed her captain in silence.

Law lead the two of them to one of the lower floors of the Sub. Enyo vaguely remembered the laundry being on at this level but that's it, in all honesty she wasn't really paying much attention to yesterday's tour at all. The captain stopped at one of the many identical doors and Enyo nearly walked straight into him. Opening and stepping through the door Law gestured for her to follow and once inside closed it behind them. "What is this?" Enyo questioned looking around the room, it was like they weren't even on the Sub any more. The room must have been at the centre of the ship as there were no windows at all. The floor was a pale wood and the walls white with dark wooden support beams. Evenly spaced square lights illuminated the room and along the right-hand wall, stands housing various bamboo weapons along with some weights were stationed. To the left stood a leaderboard sporting the crews names, endlessly written, erased and written again. "This is the training room. I want to asses your combat capabilities, so you are going to fight Bepo while I observe."

_'Fight Bepo?'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my ****goodness you guys, over 2,000 views! woooooh!**

**Massive thank you to **IceDragon-of-the-Straw-Hat, khr216, bluebelle94 and Mariamoonshine **for following this story. 3**

**Big fluffy thank you to **sarge1130 and bluebelle94 **for adding it to your favourites list!**

**Major thank you to once again to **bluebelle94 **following me and including me in you favourite authors list. ^_^**

**And a SUUUUUUUPER! thank you to **sarge1130 **for the review.**

**Dear **sarge1130

**Indeed, a couple of weeks after posting this story for the first time on Deviantart I decided to make an account on here (Made sense since this is one of my favourite sites.) and post it here aswell. As I said in my last post on DA, I went away with my family for my grandfathers first birthday after passing away, But I was still able to update here because I was a couple of chapters behind on this site. On DA you were the only one to take the time to help by giving me feedback on my story and for that I am very grateful. I have been slack and will update on Deviantart as soon as this chapter is posted. (1) I'm sorry, but I have never seen or heard of Flame Of Recca (I don't get alot of anime time these days ( TT^TT****). A tad further into story I do plan on showcasing how versatile Enoy's DF can be i.e attack, defence, stealth and even housework (as you've seen). The Hairy Hairy no mi is similar to Mr 3's Doru Doru no mi in the way that the users imagination greatly influences the way they use their power, a creative the person can make more complicated shapes like weapons and armour to even sentient-like monsters. whereas someone who is not very imaginative could only really make a fist at best. (2) I'm glad you like Enyo, it would seem she has a lot of growing up to do. (^_^) and I don't think anyone can win over Bepo's cutness. (3) YES THE BREAD! You can't not have the bread joke, its a classic. Thanks again for the review I hope you continue to enjoy reading my story**

Chapter 11 The First day of the rest of your life part 2

_'Fight Bepo?'_ Enyo just watched as Law casually made his way over to the back left of the room and leaned comfortably on the wall. _'He's not even gonna take this seriously... ( -_- ) But then again... now is my chance to get Bepo back for tricking me into being the cook__. '_ "Alright then, let's go." Enyo said with a confident smile.

"Aaaayyyyyyeeeeyyyyaaahhhhh" Bepo lunged straight towards Enyo Kung Fu style but with a sudden sweep of her now alive hair she quickly stopped his oncoming attack and tied him up, dangling him upside down. Law watched intently. "Ok. Now start again, and this time I want you to engage first and Bepo will try and defend against your attacks." "Ok." Enyo positioned herself with feet about shoulder width apart for balance and right foot slightly infront ready to fight, and after a brief moment swiftly gestured her right arm forward and her hair flew out toward Bepo, about 20 locks formed into clenched fists all aiming for their fluffy target. Over and over again the makeshift hands beat over the bear but he was much faster and blocked every blow. Noticing this Enyo willed a tendril to sweep under the distracted bear and take out his footing, once again hoisting him up like a snare trap. Seeing this was getting them nowhere Law addressed the problem. "Enyo-ya, you're too dependant on your devil fruit abilities. Start again. and this time no powers." "Y-yes captain." Enyo's demeanour changed and she became visibly more anxious with her task but took on another fighting stance none the less. Well... Barely a fighting stance, put up her dukes more like it. Once again the martial arts teddy flew towards a now trembling Enyo, he prepared for what looked like a high kick but instead went low and swept her legs out from under her like she did to him, sending her body crashing to the floor. Dazed but conscious Enyo forced herself up off the hard floor with a red embarrassment etched across her face. _'Why didn't she do anything?'_ Law pondered but told them to continue. This time it was Enyo's turn to strike first so she tightened her right fist and rather ungracefully ran at the bear. she threw a punch, which Bepo easily blocked and yet again paid her back by kicking her legs out from under her.

Enyo just sat on the ground leaning on her hands with her legs to the side and hair hiding her face. Law had seen enough and pushed himself off the wall and walked over her defeated figure. "Enyo-ya." He addressed but there was no reply, Law lowered himself to her level and pushed some of her obstructing hair out of the way, drawing back the soft curtain that hid her face he revealed a very flushed Enyo with tight lips and puffy cheeks, clearly frustrated and embarrassed. He smirked "You can't fight can you?" Law said actually amused for once at her childish ways. "no." She replied curtly. "Were you ever taught how to fight?" . . . "no." she said a bit softer. Law sighed and rose back up to his full height "Very well then, starting tomorrow Bepo will train you in combat. You will learn how to fight without the need of your devil fruit." Law ordered and extended a hand to help her up off the floor. Enyo reluctantly took his hand and refused to look him in the eye as he helped her up, confirming with a short "yes captain." Before going silent again and staring at the floor. "Now, I have some things I need to see to, Bepo you may go now and Enyo-ya, Jean Bart wants to see you in the navigation room." Enyo's unhappy mood began to be replaced by curiosity and after she bid farewell to her captain and her new "Sensei" she made her way to the navigation room.

Elsewhere . . .

I rolled over in my nice warm blanket and cautiously open my eyes, as if I would go blind if I saw the world too fast. Peering over to my bedside clock the little red digits conveyed the time as being 9:02. "Crap! I was supposed to be at my station at 7:30!" I jumped out of bed and quickly ran across the hall to the bathroom. After splashing some cold water on my face to wake up I swiftly did my hair, brushing my side fringe and bangs down while teasing the rest of my ebony mess in all directions. I was about to leave but realised I wasn't even dressed! So I ran back across the hall to the men's quarters (in my boxers) and threw on a standard white jumpsuit and slipped on my black boots. Now that I was actually wearing clothes I practically flew to the navigation room.

My warpath came to an abrupt stop as I burst through the door and closed my eyes saluting and apologising for my tardiness. Opening them I was met with Jean Bart's shaking head, half disappointed half unsurprised. Even though I've been in the crew longer than him he's a lot older than me, and was a pirate captain before being captured as a slave so I trust his wisdom completely. He probably thinks I'm just some irresponsible, lazy kid. I am only 17 after all. Noticing another presence in the room I turned only to encounter a soul piercing teal eye, and when I focused on the creature it belonged to my breath evaporated in my throat. She was so beautiful, just like Penguin and Sachi said. "Dorian." Bart-San pulled me back to reality and I realised I was staring. If I wasn't blushing before I sure as hell must be now. "This is Enyo, our new crew mate and cook." "I-It's nice to meet you." I managed to choke out. "You too." She nodded. Even her voice was pretty, she sounded like a classy lady but with a sultry edge to it. "So Bart-San, what was it you needed of me again?" And just like that our brief interaction was over. "I wanted to know if you can tell us about the next island? Any information is better than nothing."

"That is true. Well I know the island is called San Avarice, aaand it's supposed to be some fancy holiday destination. The Count would often go there after collecting a large bounty."

"Do you know if there is a Marine base on the island?"

"Hmmm... I don't think so, but I'm not entirely positive."

"Anything else?"

"lemme think. . . Nope, just that it will be crawling with snobby nobles." She shrugged. "Ok" Bart nodded "Thank you Enyo." "No problem." ( ^_^ ) "I'll see you guys later~." Enyo waved as she left the navigation room and headed back towards the kitchen. _'That kid had the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen. I wonder if he would let me draw him sometime?'_

Elswhere. . . again

Law yawned as he went through his notes and double checked Enyo's test results. _'Everything seems to be fine, her iron levels are a bit low but that can be corrected with supplements.'_ After another yawn escaped he put down his pen and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk and his hands behind his head,. Interlocking tattooed fingers tipped Law's fluffy hat down over his eyes that decided he would take a nap. It didn't take long for the peace and quiet to be shattered by a knock on his office door. "Who is it?" The captain grumbled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's Enyo sir, may I come in?" she hesitantly asked. "Yeh" Enyo made her way cautiously into the office and shut the door behind her. "Hehe, you look comfy." She chuckled

"I was." Law replied flatly.

"Oh I'm sorry! I-I'll come back later." She was obviously anxious about something.

"No it's fine. What can I help you with Enyo-ya?"

The new pirate's face began to redden. "Well you see... Ummm. About that breast exam..." She trailed off

Law grew concerned and sat properly in his chair to give her his full attention. "Is everything ok? Did you find something?!" Her shy gaze met his only briefly before going back to the floor, her blush deepening. "No no." Law silently breathed a sigh of relief and noticed she was nervously fiddling with the hem of her dress. "I - I was thinking about it... And.. I've never actually done one myself and you're a doctor so... I was wondering if that offer for **you **to check them was still available?"

**Heyyyy, me again. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I had to stop so I can put an appropriate content rating on the next one. **

**If you know what I mean. ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, I want to apologise for missing last weeks chapter. I wont lie, I haven't been ok for the last week (and still aren't really any better) and have been feeling pretty low with no motivation to do things (unfortunately that included writing... also eating). I also only had 2 cash desk shifts both in the morning so ****I was too busy to write (It sounds weird but I write a good %90 - %100 of these chapters while working in a secluded change desk on night shift... too many distractions in the outside world.) And since my self-confidence was fragile at the time I was paranoid that you guys wouldn't like my first attempt at sweet sweet lemonade. However the next couple of chapters shouldn't be problem since Enyo's past has already been written, that's right peoples backstory time is coming soon!**

**Thank you muchly to **ladyofzen **for faving Rise Of A New Heart. 3**

**Major thank you to **Cereza101 **and **TheAlleyKat **for following!**

**And SUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEER! thank you to **readergrl0 **and**Cereza101 **for the reviews. I love feedback :3**

**Dear **readergrl0

**I had literally just woken up when I read your review, so me not being fully able to make words let alone read them saw your first sentence and was like "nooooooooo! ow my heart :'( " but then I re-read it and was like "ohhhhhhhh lol" and yes little Dorian totally has a crush on Enyo. It's gonna be so cute! **

**P.S Im sorry I made you wait. *bows head in shame* **

** Dear **Cereza101

**I can only say that you may need a cool wet towel for your face because by the end of this chapter I'm sure it will be burning ;).**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU... CHAPPY 12! ... Rated MA15+ (Warning contains sexual themes.)**

Chapter 12 Out Of Control!

"I was wondering if that offer for you to check them yourself still stands?"

Law was surprised, considering how adamant she was for him not to touch her before. _'Well that explains why she is so nervous.'_ "Yes that's fine Enyo-Ya, I was going to ask about it anyway." Law rose from his seat and made his way over to his patient. "Ok, I need you to undo your dress and slide the top down for me." Enyo did as she was told but allowed the article of clothing to slip completely off and fall to the floor, revealing the same matching black lingerie she had worn while in Orlov's service. In Law's overly-tired state he didn't possess the energy to stop his eyes trailing down and back up Enyo's hourglass figure. She looked much more sensual and womanly now that her hair had been restored, it cascaded down her back to her tailbone like a silvery waterfall as it was no longer tied back. Her nerves seemed to have relaxed and she spoke in a calm tone "So... Shall we begin?"

. . .

Black flats clacked against the steel floor of the Sub as their owner made their way towards the kitchen. Opening the doors to the dining hall they walked in on a rather intense looking card game, played by none other than Penguin, Sachi and Bepo. "Oh! Enyo-chan!" Sachi said causing the other two to turn around. "hey, you wanna play with us?" He continued. She thought about the proposal briefly and accepted. "sure why not." ( ^_^ ) "But I just have to do one thing first, then I promise I'll join you." "Ok!" They all said and Enyo continued into the kitchen.

"Hit me!"

"Where playing go-fish you idiot!"

"Mmmm fish~"

"Oh... Well... Fish me!"

Enyo could hear Penguin's facepalm through the wall as she prepared a (favourite) sandwich. She was pleased to find more ingredients when she delved deeper into the walk-in pantry. With plate in hand Enyo left the kitchen "Is that for the captain?" Sachi asked "He doesn't eat bread y-know." Penguin added. "Yes I'm aware of that." ( -_- ) she deadpanned. "Anyway I'll be back." Enyo exited the mess hall leaving the boys perplexed, but they just shrugged it off and continued playing.

...

There was a knock on the door which was really weird because no one in this place knocked… Like ever, except of course when you wanted to see the captain. "Come in?" I said, and the door slowly creaked open allowing the well-mannered person to enter. My eyes widened slightly in surprise "Miss Enyo?" "Hello Dorian-Kun." _'She said my name!~'_ I shook my head _'No she's probably here to see Bart-San'_ after a quick gaze around the room she spoke "Where is Bart-San?" _'knew it.'_ "He said he had to go and see the captain about our course, or something like that."

"Oh"

"Did you need him for something?"

"Ohh no, I came to see you."

"M-me?"

"Mhm." She nodded.

I couldn't believe it._ 'I must be dreaming!'_ "Well then… what can I do for you Miss Enyo?" _'Woo hoo!'_

"You slept in today yes?"

"Y-yes." I hung my head in shame as Miss Enyo continued.

"So you haven't had breakfast then?"

My head snapped up and the mention of food caused my stomach to answer for me, making my face glow with embarrassment. Then she surprised me once again and actually laughed, sending electricity up my spine and giving me goosebumps. It wasn't Hysterical, it was light and fluffy like a cloud. "I thought so." She said and produced seemingly out of nowhere and amazing looking sandwich. "Here." She handed me the plate which I took gratefully and bit into the soft bread._ 'This is the greatest sandwich in the history of ever.'_ ( O.O ) I closed my eyes contently savouring the flavour of this most delicious sandwich.

"Weeeell?"

"It's amazing!... So good~"

"I'm glad" ( ^_^ )

I swallowed my portion in an audible gulp "Thank you Miss Enyo but you didn't have to go to all the trouble."

"Nonsense. A young man needs to keep his strength up, and breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It's starts the body's metabolism."

_'She is so thoughtful.'_

"Plus since I'm the new cook I am responsible for everyone getting fed, and the captain will probably kick my ass if I didn't." ( ^_^ )

_'So that's why...' ( ^_^')_

"He's not that bad, as long as you do your work he's pretty laid-back. Oh and show up at the infirmary on time for any medical checks."

She grimaced at his last two words and muttered something "That reminds me I need to go and see him later about that stupid examination."

"Examination?"

Jolting back to reality Enyo shook her head "It's nothing, just a routine medical check coz I'm a new crew member."

"Fair enough, the captain likes to make sure we are all nice and healthy."

"Hehe, I can tell." ( ^_^ )

"So anyway Dorian-Kun, what do you do here on the ship?"

"Oh I'm the sonar operator." I said with a proud grin.

"What's that?"

I would have been surprised if she had known what it was. " Well it's... How bout I show you? Come, you can sit in my seat." Enyo sat down and I began showing her the equipment and how it works.

. . .

Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Warp!

. . .

Law hadn't expected things to escalate at all let alone this quickly. One minute he was checking her breasts for any anomalies as professionally as possible considering the circumstances, and the next Enyo had suddenly closed the gap between them with her lips on his. As if helpless to stop himself Law continued kneading her soft fleshy mounds, Drawing moans that vibrated against his lips like poison from a wound. Tattooed hands snaked their way down to her waist as one of hers wove into his hair removing his hat while the other rested on his shoulder, pulling him in and deepening the kiss. They moved seamlessly over to the wall as if the entire scene was rehearsed and Law pinned Enyo so she was facing him, his toned body holding her in place. Grabbing her wrists he held them above her head as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, feverishly kissing and nibbling at her clavicle, hunting for her sweet spot like a starved beast. He must have found it because suddenly Enyo's body arched forward into his own, he kept both her wrists in one hand as the other grabbed her thigh hoisting her leg up and grinding his pelvis into hers as he cut off her air supply with his hungry lips. Law's hand left her wrists only to be shoved backwards on to the the very desk he was working on just minutes ago, straddling him Enyo bent down and kissed him passionately, parting her lips to allow his tongue entrance. Law, not being one to submit easily won the slippery battle and when they parted for life giving oxygen his intended patient pulled his shirt up and over his head casting it aside. He then quickly sat upright groping Enyo's behind with his left hand while his right snuck behind her back unclasping her bra. Law seized her moment of shock and went back to her mouth for round two, picking her up and flipping over so she now was the one beneath him. As he drew his arms back he pulled her bra along with them, sending it to join his hoodie. Law dove down into Enyo's cleavage and caressed her soft skin, teasing her pink buds with his tongue and leaving them hardened by the chill of cooling saliva. His free hand wandered down the her nether regions and tucked under the lacy black fabric. Again she arched an moaned as Law made little circle motions with his index finger. God! She was as wet as he was hard! He couldn't take it any longer. The hand wrapped itself around the now moist panties and yanked them off, leaving Enyo bare. Law unbuttoned his jeans and slid his hand down to take hold of his manhood. He closed his eyes while stroking himself and could feel it throb in agony being restricted by his clothes, so Law began to liberate his solid member from his boxers.

'KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!'

Law's eyes snapped open and he sat up too quickly, falling off his wheelie chair with a loud thud. He grumbled standing up and dusting himself off _'What the fuck was that?'_ Again there was a knock on the door.

"Captain? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Bart, what is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the next island."

Law pinched the bridgeof his nose and looked to the floor. After adjusting... Himself, he ushered Bart in so they could talk business.

"You okay captain?"

"Yeah just... Weird dreams..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't posted any chapters for the last couple of weeks I have had trouble writing as of late. Therefore as much as it hurts me to do this I'm afraid this story will have to be put on HOLD until I can get my shit together. I would like to clarify that I am not going to abandon the story! I know what's going to happen, I have planned up till the Dressrosa arc. I just can't seem to physically get the events from my mind onto paper. I will take a few weeks off and hopefully be back in early June. I have a lotta stuff on this month and a lot of different stories clouding my head, and the only way to stop them is to write them down. So don't be surprised if I post new stories up. Nothing big, mostly just one – shots and short stories, 4–5 chapters max. **

**I will still regularly visit so if you guys want to chat or have any qualms or questions feel free to do so.**

**Many thanks to lockaanny for faving Rise Of A New Heart.**

**And awesomest of thankyous to sarge1130, Cereza101 and readergrl0 for the reviews.**

**Dear sarge1130,**

**Yes, it was all a dream. Right from the moment he tipped his hat down he was asleep. So Enyo at the door, the checkup it was all a dream. It is a shame he had to wake up. They only just met so something like that wouldn't happen right away. However we can't help what we dream ;) I also kinda enjoyed leading the readers on a bit. :)**

**Dear Cereza101,**

**I hope you're okay from your fall (I'll be honest though, when I read that I've laughed.) I'm glad you're liking the story and I'm glad it evokes such reactions and emotions in the readers. I want you to laugh, blush, cry, squee, everything! Because that's what I like in a story. And yes poor Enyo indeed }:)**

**Dear readergrl0,**

**Not entirely fake... it just got cut short ;) I'm glad you liked the chapter. I love posting new chapters for you guys ^_^ That's why it majorly bums me out that I have to have a break ( -_-')**

**Love The Graceful Dahlia. 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm back and I've missed you guys! The last month and a half was so busy for me and I was so distracted, but now I'm back to somewhat normal and am able to write again (^.^) I know I said back-stories were coming but I have decided to wait a little longer for Enyo to get more comfortable with the crew before she tells her story. I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for waiting and I will try my best to make sure there is a new chapter every week. The coming weekend and few days after are going to be so awesome! (You know when you have good news after a crap time and you just wanna tell everybody? Y****eah that's this.) Friday afternoon my big bro and I are going to the city to play a 20 minute demo of Assassins Creed Syndicate (OMG XD), this weekend is my city's Supanova convention and Tuesday is the midnight release of Batman Arkham Knight which will then lead into my birthday! (Wooo!)**

**Lots and lots of thanks to NuhHuh94 for adding this story to their favourites. **

**And major thanks to NuhHuh94, Flamingo43 and .x for following Rise Of A New Heart. **

**Much love to all of you 3**

**Chapter 13 Landing! Isla De San Avarice**

At the end of the day Enyo decided to take a nice relaxing shower before bed. Lower floor 3 or LF3 was the floor where all the men's rooms were, also the only bathroom. The captain had his own private one attached to his room. So Enyo silently tiptoed through the steel halls towards the bathroom. It was quite nice considering it was on a pirate ship full of men. She was expecting a sports locker-room type space, but was pleasantly surprised to see a modern roomy shower with clear glass walls and gold settings, black tiles on the walls and floor as well as a fresh looking white sink perched on top of a black mirrored cabinet with gold knobs. It suited the heart pirates colour scheme perfectly. Stepping under the warm embrace of the water Enyo felt all the stress and anxiety melt away. Thinking back on the days events her thoughts turned to her new Captain _'Law was acting very strange this afternoon...I hope he's okay.'_

* flashback *

"Hey Bepo, do you know where the captain is? He's gonna miss out on dinner."

"He's in his office. He's always so busy, sometimes he misses out on meals." Enyo's heart broke seeing Bepo's face droop in worry for his captain.

"I'll bring dinner to him then! Where is his office?"

"It's connected to the infirmary. The door on the left... And you must call me Sensei."

_'Infirmary... = Needles...'_ A cold shiver ran up and down her spine and she reluctantly grabbed a plate of food and made her way down.

Knock knock knock

"Who is it?" Law answered from the desk as he re-organised files, he needed something tedious to take his mind off the dream. "It's Enyo sir, may I come in?" His eyes widened and his breath hitched briefly."What do you want?" Enyo was surprised at his abrupt response but put it down to stress from... whatever he had to be stressed about. "I brought you some dinner, Everyone else is eating so why should you miss out?"..."Very well, come in." He said reluctantly. Enyo entered closing the door behind her and walked over to Law putting the food on his desk. "Here you go. And there no bread, I promise." She said with a playful smirk, Law said thank you but didn't look up from his work. "Is, everything alright captain?"

"Yes Enyo-Ya, you may go now."

Enyo was taken aback by his sudden coldness. "O- ok captain." She said heading towards the door. But putting her hand on the knob she realised something and turned back to face him. "Oh I just remembered!... About that breast exam..." From where she stood even though most of his face was hidden by the shadow of his hat Enyo saw that Law gritted his teeth at her statement. After a moment of silence he broke it "and?" "I- I did it and everything was fine." She could feel the tension in the room but from what she had no idea. After another moment of silence Enyo spoke. "Ok. I'll be going now then..." Law still didn't look up from his work, only acknowledging with a "mhm" and Enyo left.

* present *

She shrugged it off as stress probably brought on by lack of sleep. After drying herself and throwing on a plain dress until she got to her room, opting to sleep in underwear until she could purchase proper sleeping attire. Enyo quietly went back to her room, jumped into bed and faded to black.

* A few days later *

"Land sighted… about 30 minutes south west of our current position." Jean Bart said, "Inform the captain." He added, directed at the polar bear in the orange jumpsuit lying on the ground with his tongue out. "I… (pant) am your… (pant) superior! (pant, pant) don't order me around!".

"y'know, The sooner you tell the captain the sooner we can surface." Bepo instantly leapt up and sped out of the observation deck realising the prospect of fresh air and a nice breeze. The heart pirates sub was currently submerged and had been for the last day in order to avoid the detection from a passing fleet of navy warships. It was hot, stuffy and Bepo hated it!

The time was 5 in the morning and Bepo knew his captain would be in the galley getting coffee, and sure enough there he was sipping probably his 3rd cup. Bepo knocked knocked on the doorframe he was standing in and Law looked up from the newspaper he was reading, silently giving him the ok to speak. "Captain, Bart has spotted an island in about half an hour away." Bepo stated with a salute. Law paused as if in thought then spoke "Make sure the coast is clear then take us up." With an overdramatic "YES CAPTAIN!" The bear rushed out back to the helm to give Bart his orders. Enyo popped her head out of the kitchen "Captain? I've finished polishing the cutlery, can I go now?" She whined. The chef was currently being punished for trying to sneak bread into her captain's breakfast, because yes, croutons count. "Sure." He shrugged nonchalantly. Thrilled at freedom Enyo took off her apron and threw it on the sink making a run for the door, but was stopped by Law holding out his empty cup. He glanced up at her with that ever present, annoying yet also quite endearing smirk "After one last refill."

The yellow submarine breached the surface and Bepo as well as Enyo burst out onto its deck and sucked in as much air as their lungs could take, relishing in the cool ocean breeze. The bright sun warmed Enyo's skin and the salty spray of the sea stung her nostrils in the best way as she breathed deeply. It was a beautiful day with clear skies and calm seas. Law lazily strolled on deck followed by Bart as well as Penguin, Sachi and Dorian Who was still half asleep. All wanting to have a look at their next port of call. The island wasn't very big but it looked quite flashy. It had one main port that was filled with fancy yachts and luxurious liners and a smaller port to the side most likely for supply and merchant ships. So as not to attract any unwanted attention Law ordered that they dock in the small port to remain inconspicuous, at least until they have more information about the place. As they got closer to the island it became clear that Enyo was right that it was a high-end holiday destination, and what wasn't richly urbanised there was lush tropical jungle.

Shortly after docking the landing party consisting of Law, Bepo, Dorian and Sachi made their way off the sub. Everyone else had been ordered to stay behind and make lists of any supplies needed for the ship, including Enyo, much to her dismay. By the time they had reached the end of the dockyard the group had ascertained that the island was a popular spot for rich nobles, it would take 2 full days for the log pose to set and they could leave first thing in the morning on the third day, and that the nearest navy base was about half a day away. "That explains the warships." Sachi thought out loud and just as he finished the group came upon a sign that read, left 'Lavender Town' straight ahead 'City centre' and to the right-ish was 'Basilica of Saint Avarice'. Law decided they had gathered enough info for now headed back to the ship.

The crew were organising themselves into groups to split up and gather the supplies needed for their continued journey. Law walked over to Enyo who appeared to be going over her list. "Enyo-ya, I don't want you going alone in case anything happens. I'll have Spaulding and Jean Bart accompany you." Enyo's cheeks tinted the faintest pink at her captain's concern for her safety "Oh, t-thank you captain... But Dorian-kun already offered to keep me company, and Bepo said he was coming along aswell to make sure I got the right fish." She smiled apologetically. " he nodded and half smiled, pleased she seemed to be getting along well with the rest of the crew. "That's fine. The dock master said you'll find the food markets in Lavender town, there's a sign, Dorian can show you."

"Thank you." Enyo nodded in gratitude. Law nodded and turned to address his crew as a whole " Alright! You all have your assigned duties, once you're finished you're free for the afternoon. However, don't cause any trouble on this island unless I say so. There's a navy base close by and we don't need the hassle. Also! Because of our profit from the last island, everyone will be getting 5,000 beli each to spend how they see fit." He spoke with the tone of a confident leader and Law's last sentence sent the pirates into an excited flurry off cheers and praise. Enyo's face lit up and she turned to her group "I haven't been shopping in ages!, Let's go and get this list over with!" "Ok!" Both companions nodded with determination and all three headed for Lavender town.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys have had an awesome week and (MANGA SPOILER ALERT!) OH MY GOD! THE GLASSES HAVE BROKEN! ( *O* ) I have to say I wanted to write a lot more into this chapter but decided to leave it where it is for today otherwise it would have ended up twice as long.**

**Okay kudos time!**

**Lots of sparkly thank yous to **evalilly-pad and Rowanmay ** for adding this story to their favourites list ^_^**

**A delicious sundae of thanks to **evalilly-pad, Dhalmi93 and Rowanmay ** for following this heart pirates journey as it unfolds.**

**A sweet sugary thank you to **Rowanmay** for favouring and following me as an author. I hope I have my other projects finished soon for you guys.**

**And last but not least a Charlotte Linlin sized thank you to **sarge1130** for the review.**

**Dear **sarge1130

**Lol yeh he was, especially when things started happening the same as the dream. That's very true, I didn't want any of the crew to not accept her because her joining was the captains decision and doubting that (I thought) would make the crew seem to not have faith in their captain, and that faith is important. As for the money thing I wasn't sure the value of the Beli, so I initially wrote it as if it was fairly low. like say a drink cost 80 Beli but in the real world thats only like $3. However I decided "screw it" and instead made it a really good day to be a Heart pirate. The treasure taken from Orlov's mansion was around the 300,000 mark (same as the Strawhats got from skypiea.). 5,000 to each crew member, lets say there's about 20 (including Law) comes to 100,000. Leaving still 200,000 in the Heart pirates funds, which means they are still pretty well off. Also Law said it was because they got such a profit from the last island that the crew was given the money (A little incentive every once in a while is good to keep the crew happy and morale up.) Who knows what will occur on this island, but a lot can happen in 2 days... I plan for Law and Enyo to team up more in the near future but not in this chapter "I'm sorry" ( *^*'****) Thank you for welcoming me back and you are most welcome for the update.**

**P.S Everyone; Tomorrow is Enyo's birthday! ( ^.^ ) Banzai! **

Chapter 14 Island of Sinners

Law's group:

With everyone else busy with their respective duties Law and Bart made their way towards the city. Walking down the Main Street they noticed many wealthy looking people lavishly dressed in high end robes of the best quality silks and cottons. The women reeked of expensive perfume and heavily adorned themselves in ornate jewellery. Men wore elated smug looks on their faces and crowns that held no meaning whilst strutting down the well maintained cobblestone streets, off in their own selfish little worlds. Lining the streets were up-scale hotels, fancy restaurants and shops who's windows housed even more flashy things, Law also noticed there were a lot of pawn shops and money lenders around as-well. As the two reached the end of the street they were met with a huge building that resembled a royal palace, sure enough there was a large bright sign surrounded by glittering lights that said 'Royal Court Casino'.

Enyo's group:

"Hurry Enyo! Were gonna miss the fish!" Bepo whined, jogging on the spot while the steely haired girl scrutinised some funny looking fruits "Relax Bepo. I know I said we would hurry but I don't want to miss anything, it's not everyday you get an opportunity like this."

"Like what?" Dorian asked.

"This island is filled with nobles, and they only eat foods that are exotic and of best quality. So we should find ingredients here that are not only delicious but from all over the world."

"Ohhhh. You're so smart Enyo-chan!" Dorian complemented making the girl gush with embarrassment and giddiness. Bepo rolled his eyes and grabbed Enyo's wrist pulling her along like a little kid with his mother "C-mooooon!"

"Fine! We'll get the fish now!"

After the grocery shopping was done the trio decided to have some lunch before they headed back to the sub. They settled on a place that was on the outer part of town called Eddie's and was more of a tavern than an actual restaurant, but they still served food which was that main thing. The pirates sat at a table in the back corner of the room and perused the menus. Once decided, Enyo volunteered to go up to the counter, place the order and pay for the boys lunch as thanks for helping her with the shopping. Walking over to the bar she noticed some rather unsavoury men making suggestive faces, wiggling their eyebrows and puckering their lips. Enyo scoffed and turned her head, ignoring the sleazy men and proceeded to order the food. She was on her way back to the table when suddenly a loud **'SMACK!'** resounded through the tavern "Heya sweet cheeks, why don't ya come n sit with us?" every word the vulgar man said fell deaf on Enyo's ears as she was frozen in shock, the world seemed to go in slow motion as the rippling of her posterior gradually ceased. She said nothing. Lowering her head she quietly went back to the table and sat beside the dumbstruck figures of Dorian and Bepo. "Tch! Rude bitch!" The man said before going back to his beer. Dorian's teeth clenched in rage and he began to stand up until a soft hand with a firm grip stopped him, his head snapped to the side to meet Enyo's stern gaze. The intense moment brought Bepo back to the present aswell, "Are you ok Enyo?" The bear asked, still somewhat in disbelief. "Yes, I'm fine." She nodded then turned back to face the livid young man "Please, Dorian, don't do anything." She said, her teal orb pleading for him to just sit. The dark haired boy abruptly dropped back to his chair and frustratedly glared and the pig who dare laid his filthy hands on such a beauty. His expression softened when he felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder and looked at Enyo, who wore a small forced smile "Thank you." Dorian was about to speak but a waiter came over delivering their food, so Dorian thought it best to leave it till later... After the trio had eaten their food in awkward silence they left, but didn't take long for Dorian to let out what he had been holding in the whole of lunch "WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!" He stopped in the middle of the street and demanded. Both companions stopped and turned to him, Enyo pausing briefly before speaking "Because the captain said not to cause any trouble." she then simply turned and continued walking back to the sub. Once again both Dorian and Bepo were frozen with astonishment, yeah the captain said that, but he wouldn't allow someone to disrespect his crew like that. "We should tell the captain." Bepo said, "mm," Dorian nodded, brow knotted in concern.

After packing away the last of the groceries Enyo wiped her brow "Phew. Glad that's done... Now to take care of business." She mused aloud as she exited the kitchen, and then sub heading towards the inland. Bepo saw her leaving out of the corner of his eye while he and Dorian helped some other crew members load the ship, "Hey, Enyo!" The bear shouted as he swiftly patted over "Yes?" "Where are you going?"

"Shopping of course." She said with a smile, "I need clothes that actually fit me, among other things." By that time Dorian had noticed and ran over as well, he seemed slightly puffed out "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to the city to do some clothes shopping."

"I'll come with you!" She was taken aback by how quickly he answered.

"Thank you Dorian-kun but it's fine." He was about to protest but the yelling of another heart pirate caught their attention "OI DORIAN! GET BACK HERE AND FINISH HELPING ME WITH THIS!"

"See, you're needed here."

"But what if something happens like-"

"I'll be FINE!... Relax. Ill make sure to stay away from pigheads okay." Both boys exchanged a worried glance but with another shout calling him back Dorian had to say goodbye and ran back to the sub. Bepo looked at Enyo before digging into his pocket and pulling out a small den den mushi "Here, call us if anything happens."

"Thank you Bepo."

"Please be careful..." The fluff-ball said, his adorable gaze yanking Enyo's heartstrings every which way. "I will." She nodded adamantly, and she set off to the end of the dock turning left at the sign.

Shortly after her departure, Law and Bart returned to the sub to see the grocery team sitting out the front minus their chief, and looking rather sullen "Hey, how did the shopping go?" Law said in his usual apathetic tone. "Good, for the most part." Dorian sighed. Law's brow furrowed in annoyance "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Dorian explained what happened in the restaurant at Lavender town and Law's face was in a deep scowl by the end of it.

"Did she do anything?"

"No."

"Did you?"

The sonar operator lowered his eyes from his captain's intense gaze. "...no"

"Why not?" Law's face was stern and daunting.

"She wouldn't let me..." He said still looking at the ground. At that moment Law's expression swapped from its angered state to one of confusion, brows still knotted he pondered aloud "But why?" "Because you told us not to cause trouble, Is what she said... I'm sorry." Bepo piped up. For a second time Law's feelings took a drastic turn to one of pure shock, though of course he would never show it on his face. "Hmmm..." A growling hum came from Jean Bart who had listened silently up until now. "What is it?"

"It's possible she still harbours a slave mentality. She's only been free for about a week so it wouldn't surprise me."

"What do you mean?" Dorian asked

"It's when a slave has been freed but still acts like one, if they're asked to do something they will carry it out without question and fulfil the task like their life depended on it, because more than likely it used to." Bart explained.

"But she always seemed so happy, does she really still think she's a slave?" Dorian muttered sorrowfully.

"It's a matter of habit not happiness." The captain said to his novice subordinate. "I will speak to Miss Enyo when we return, but first. Take me to this tavern." The captain said with a dangerous tone in his voice.

...

"Is everything alright captain?" Bepo said concerned, the three men (and one bear) had almost reached their destination but Bepo could tell his captain was uneasy about something, animals sense things y-know... "You said Miss Enyo left to go shopping in the city about 15 minutes before Bart and I returned yes?" "Yeah" Law's brow crimped in suspicion "Then why didn't we pass her on our way back?" Both the bear and the young boy's jaws slacked in surprise and worry for their mentally unstable crew mate, but before they could say anything they were at the doors of Eddie's.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dearest everyone,**

**I can not apologize enough for my neglect. Please understand that I have just started university for the first time and between that and work have not had much time to myself let alone to write. I am still doing my best to write when I can but I must regretfully announce that I will no longer be able to post chapters weekly like I have done so in the past, they will have be posted as they come. I hope my awful carelessness has not deterred any of you from reading this story, as seeing the wide range of countries and peoples that are (hopefully) enjoying it brings great happiness to me. **

**I am going to post 2 chapters tonight. 1. As a token of apology, and 2. Because I personally feel chapter 15 is kind of filler-ish, but that could be because I've read it countless times.**

**Many, many thank yous to Mayaki alias La-Faucheuse, Decadence-21, SweetLittleAnimeGirl, DarkCielo20 and AgentChan for favoring this story! **

**Huge thanks to Your Guardian Angel In The Sky, SweetLittleAnimeGirl, Jhessika, sarina20188 and Lord of the 13 hells for following this journey!**

**Super thanks to NeonSheep for following me as an author! ❤️**

**Dear sarge1130,**

**To the crew, Enyo currently seems like a delicate little flower since she can't (technically) fight and, well she's a woman (not gonna sugarcoat it, sexism exists in the one piece world and nobody's perfect.). Jean Bart can certainly relate to Enyo, but he's also a wise man who won't trust so quickly, he is loyal to his captain but wary of reality. As for those "insolent pigs", I'll let this chapter speak for itself ㈴1****.**

**Dear Apple Bloom,**

**Enyo's fate will be revealed in this chapter and the next...**

Chapter 15 Payback

The doors of Eddie's tavern slowly creaked open, revealing only a dark silhouette blackened out by the bright sun behind it. _'What luck, they're still here...'_

. . .

Enyo let out a satisfied sigh as she checked herself over in the full body mirror. Her hands slid down waist to hips feeling the fit as she scrutinised various angles. The black dress with yellow polka dots had a sweetheart neckline and halter straps, came in at the waist then flared out slightly reaching just past her knees. "Shopkeeper?" she called and soon a short man in a pink suit with an obvious toupee rushed in. "Yes Madam?" He said overenthusiastically. "I like this one too, but I want to wear it out of the shop. Would you put it on the bill for me?" "Of course my lady! If you like I have a lovely pair of shoes that would look just perfect with that dress!"

"I'll take a look."

"Splendid!" the small man said clapping his hands together...

"My my, how innocent I look." Enyo said with a giggle. The shoes were yellow pumps with a small ankle strap that had a black buckle. Happy with the outfit Enyo went to pay for her things "That will be 1,300 Beli miss." the little pink man said with a beaming smile. "uh huh, and a discount for bulk purchase?" she replied with an equally forced smile. "Of course! 1,200" "What was that price again?" Enyo asked, fluttering the only set of lashes that weren't wrapped in gauze.

...

'UNBELIEVEABLE! 1,050! MY LOOKS ARE WORTH WAY MORE THAN A MEASILY 150 BELI! TCH, tight-ass.' Enyo silently fumed as she walked down the main street. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed someone about 100 metres away walking straight towards her. 'Its the captain. He must be doing some shopping too... I wonder if he'll like my new dress? (0o0!) what am I thinking! Why do I care if he likes my clothes or not? I don't dress for anybody!'. Before she knew it they were face to face.

"Hello Enyo-ya."

"Captain" she nodded.

"I see you've been quite busy." Law commented as he glanced at the many shopping bags his new crewmember was carrying. She resembled a pack-mule of sorts.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Actually yes, I do."

. . .

The tavern doors were pushed open either side by a serious looking Bepo and Dorian, allowing their captain unhindered entrance. The bear gazed across the dining area in search of the perpetrators as did Dorian. Their brows knotted in frustration as they failed to locate their targets. "Hey you!" the young pirate said to a passing waiter. The spindly man who was already on edge nearly jumped out of his skin and rushed over to serve them "Y-Y-Yes my lords, h-how can I help you?" "Where are the two men who were sitting over there?" Dorian continued, pointing at the table those disrespectful creatures sat at. The waiter paled as if he'd seen a ghost, and began to shake more than he already was. He took a large dry gulp and began raising his right hand, and with a wide eyed, deathly expression the waiter pointed upwards. Cautiously, Law and his crew looked up towards the high ceiling and noticed two figures draped over a support beam like washing. "Its them!" Dorian gasped. The men were unconscious, their pants hanging around their feet and their rears growing red. Law analysed the scene but before he could say anything another man burst out from the back "HEY! I remember you two! You were here earlier with that crazy broad!" ... "Enyo did this?" Bepo said in surprise, the man just looked at him like he was weird (and lets face it, a talking bear is pretty weird.) "Look. I dunno what an Enyo is, but one minute everything's fine, the next I hear screamin. So I comes out and here's this chick beatin the crap outta dem two guys!" he said gesturing to the bodies slung over the rafters. Law levelled his gaze and Bart glanced at his captain, seeing a smirk creep up onto his features, while Dorian and Bepo still stared at the burning derrieres dumbstruck. "We're done here." Law said as he turned and left the restaurant. Snapping out of their daze the boy and bear caught up the other two "I never thought she would be capable of such a thing..." the young pirate mused aloud. "Dorian. We've only just met her, we have no idea what she's capable of... Or what her true nature is." Bart's rugged voice raised an excellent point, and The boys cerulean eyes cast themselves to the earth and he went deep in thought "It's fine." Law spoke calmly and undaunted "You guys just let me worry about miss Enyo. However If you see her before I do, do not speak to her of what we saw." "Why not?" Bepo asked "She obviously didn't want yous to know or get involved, otherwise she wouldn't have come alone." Bart once again piped up with another nugget of wisdom. "Captain?" the ebony haired boy addressed his equally dark haired superior "What is it Dorian?" "Are you going to go look for her?" Law looked at his subordinate and saw the worry in his eyes, it was obvious that he'd grown quite fond of his new crewmate "Yes."

"What will you do once you find her?"

"You needn't concern yourself with that." Law said flatly, he wasn't planning anything sinister, but he needed to keep his crew in line and questioning his decisions was unacceptable. Once again the Dorian's eyes met with the ground and the four walked in silence till the fork in the road, with Law heading to the city and the others back to the sub.

...

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Sachi gaped at Bepos telling of Enyo's recent exploit. "Bepo! We're not supposed to talk about that!" Dorian chided "Captain said not to talk to Enyo about it, not that we couldn't tell anybody else." the bear stated as a matter-of-factly. The sonar operator was the only one who couldn't make Bepo apologize for some reason, and that sucked. "WAIT A MINUTE!" Penguin said in sudden realisation, then folded one arm and cupped his chin with the other like a detective "What if... She's into that kinda stuff?" Both Penguin and Sachi receded into their minds _ {There she stood, a devious dominatrix in all her provocative glory "My, My. looks like you boys need a good spanking!"}_ "YES MAM!" they both shouted in unison, steam beginning to rush from their nostrils, followed shortly by spurts of blood.

Later that night . . .

After a pleasant shower Enyo changed into her new pyjamas, which consisted simply of a tank top &amp; shorts. Crawling into bed she pulled the covers up and laid her head down, but found herself unable to sleep. After 20 minutes of tossing &amp; turning she still couldn't shake the strange feeling. It was like an unfamiliar entity was present on the sub. Throwing her blankets off Enyo crept out into the cold steel halls of the ship, it was eerie and silent as she padded barefoot towards the direction where the odd presence was coming from. The deeper she descended the cooler the air became and soon Enyo found herself desperately trying to rub the goose-bumps off her skin. Then she hesitated 'wait! What if, its a ghost!' (O_O) ... ( TT^TT ) 'Maybe i'll just go back to bed...' she turned around slowly, but didn't even get halfway through the first step when a noise came from one of the storage rooms, causing her to freeze on the spot . Turning back painfully, Enyo gulped as she began to reach for the handle, she was only a hairs width away when it began to jiggle. Someone, or something was on the other side, and it was about to come out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone,**

**Sorry about the wait (at work atm), but here it is, as promised, another chapter!**

**I can't thank sarge1130 enough for always giving me feedback on this story and it's chapters, and now adding me to their ****favorite**** authors list. really, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Dear sarge1130,**

**It's great to be back, uni is scary but exciting as well ( ^_^ ). Yes, Law was indeed proud but I didn't get into it because I thought it would make the chapter drag on a bit, I'm sure she'll reflect on what he said later... Enyo can hold her own in some circumstances like with those thugs and Orlov's guards, they were brutes but easy pickings. however it has been established that aside from her devil fruit she has no fighting capabilities, and as she is now, against a trained opponent especially one adept at fighting DF users she would probably lose. As for the dress Eyno needed to acquire some clothes that actually fit her, so she thought it would be nice to get something sporting the crews signature colours. Perhaps that's why she had the fleeting thought as to whether Law would like it. Yes! dominatrix! I didn't specify what she looked like because I wanted the reader's imaginations to be able to go wild, and Penguin and Sachi are pretty bad yes, but they're still gentlemen... sometimes. I don't think they would actively be the BDSM type but if the opportunity presented itself they would be like "yeah kinky.". I really wanna incorporate dom Enyo with Law into the story now, maybe ill find a way to sneak it in later }:3 . Finally, as for what is lurking behind the door, you're about to find out...**

Chapter 16 Bump in the Night

Enyo's teeth clenched, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end as the handle slowly turned. The thick water tight door began to open, pulled back by the unknown force on the other side. She panicked, grabbing the handle with both hands Enyo yanked the door shut, trapping whatever it was inside. The entity however was not ready to give in, and pulled at the door with equal force, both sides seemed at a stalemate until a feminine voice was heard from inside the room "C-mon, Open damn you!" ... Enyo's brow inclined in suspicion and she released her grip on the door handle, allowing it to swing open and sending the mysterious voice behind it falling onto the floor.

The woman was dressed in a dark blue catsuit with a black domino mask around her striking yellow eyes. She had wavy chocolate brown hair that was slicked back at the top and flowed freely down her back, then Enyo notice something weird poking out the top of the strangers head _'are those ears?!'_. The woman stood and dusted herself off "Well now, I wasn't expecting company." the woman spoke confidently

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Enyo's voice dripped with sarcasm .

"Actually yes, you are." the woman stated, picking up a very large, very full backpack. "So if you don't mind I'll be on my way." she slung one strap over her shoulder and began walking towards the door, but Enyo stepped through and blocked the exit "I'd be happy to let you pass. So long as you leave what doesn't belong to you.". The woman chuckled, she tilted her head to the side and smirked "I don't think so." She dropped the bag and Enyo felt the air go tense. The burglar lunged, swiping with her right hand, Enyo dove to the right, narrowly avoiding the claws that had appeared on the woman's gloves. Landing in a crouching position Enyo's hair slithered down her back and beneath her form, curled into a fist. The thief pounced upon her, intending to pin the pirate down but was trumped when a grey blur came flying up out of nowhere with incredible speed, uppercutting her and causing her to stumble back "A devil fruit user?!" Enyo seized the opening she had created and grabbed the woman's right arm, swinging her around and slamming her back against the wall. With the intruder still in shock Enyo captured her wrists and pinned her to the wall. Both women breathed down each others throats as adrenalin coursed through their systems, nose to nose their stare-off didn't last long when Enyo broke the silence "I guess you weren't expecting that either?" ... "No, but it won't make any difference." the thief said casually. Pain surged through Enyo's arms as the woman dragged her claws up towards the hands that bound her, tearing the flesh along the way. Enyo pulled her extremities away and immediately received a boot to the stomach, sending her flying across the room and into a crate, smashing it on impact. Gold coins trickled down either side of her, spilling onto the floor as she heaved herself upright. During that time the thief had produced a rope dart and swung it around playfully "I'll come back for those." she teased.

"The hell you will!" The pirate strained, still winded from the kick.

"Oh dearie, what's it gonna take for you to admit defeat?"

"(pant) As long as I'm still breathing, I'll never admit defeat!" the defiance was evident in Enyo's voice.

A demonic smile twisted its way onto the intruders face "I was hoping you'd say that.". Not a second later the woman sent the dart straight for Enyo's head, the world seemed to had slowed down and Enyo could see the dart coming, effortlessly she leaned her head to the side, allowing the projectile to glide past her face causing a slight breeze. She couldn't explain it but it felt... Natural. As soon as the dart sped past her being time returned to normal and Enyo willed her stormy tendrils forward, wrapping around the burglars legs and waist stopping any means of escape "you missed." she commented with a smirk. The thief mirrored her look "Did I?"

Enyo's brow furrowed and she turned to see where the dart had ended up. Her teal eye widened "SHIT!" but it was too late, the long thin pyramid shaped dart that was embedded deeply into the glass was yanked out, shattering its integrity. The previously ostracized sea-water rushed in through the compromised port hole, cold salty water splashed over Enyo's back, soaking her, weakening her. The silvery hair fell dull and limp, and the clawed intruder cut it to shreds, freeing herself again. Meanwhile Enyo collapsed to her hands and knees, the water still saturating her she sluggishly crawled away from the broken window, only to look up and see the woman slinging the bag over her shoulder once more and step over the threshold into the hallway. "You might as well concede now. Y-know since your whole breathing thing isn't gonna last much longer... "

"Fuck you!" Enyo snarled.

"Fine, but I'm not a complete bitch, I'll save your ship from a watery grave... Buy plugging up this nasty leak."

Enyo's eye rivalled the moon as she gasped "NO!" and with a burst of energy lunged from the shallow water and ran to the door that was being closed before her. **SLAM! **"Fuck!" she spat as her palms stopped her from running into the door. **CL-ANK! **The watertight door and her fate was sealed "Shit, shit, NO!". Enyo beat hard and furiously on the thick door, hoping somebody would hear and come to her aid "HEEELEP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she cried as she beat her hands numb... She waded over to some of the intact crates and tried to climb to avoid the inevitable for a bit longer, by the time she got there the water had already risen to her waist. Her efforts were in vain, Enyo was far to weak to even lift herself out of the rising depths. Suddenly red lights started flashing and the rooms fire extinguishers activated, "Great just what I need. MORE WATER!" she said glaring at the roof sprinklers raining more doom upon her. She pushed herself back over to the door, each step painfully slow _'Shit! The water's already up to my chest, once it goes over my head I'm done for.'_ "AANYBODYYY!" She pounded on the door again and again but to no avail. Enyo turned her back on it, leaning her head on the cold steel, the water had already reached her neck, her face looked up to the celling,_ 'At least the rain stopped.'_ she thought before taking in one last gulp of oxygen as the ocean swallowed her whole. Enyo drifted forward and her waterlogged body sunk slowly to the floor as her vision blurred. Black splotches began to encroach and soon she was engulfed in darkness.

. . .

**CRASH! **Sleepy eyes opened to the strange sound that came from below "Hmmm... Huh?" he sat up wearily and tugged on the arm dangling from the top bunk "Oi, (yawn) Penguin?" the man in question groggily raised his head and tasted his mouth, looking down he sighed in frustration "Dammit Sachi, go to the toilet by yourself! There's nothing in the dark!"

"No, it's not that!"

"Then what?"

"I herd a noise..."

"Oh god!" Penguin face-pillowed.

"It sounded like it came from downstairs."

"The ship males noises Sachi. IT'S NORMAL! Now go back to sleep." Penguin muffled.

"o-kay..." Sachi returned to his pillow and closed his eyes **SMASH! **They sprung back open. "Did you hear that?!"

"NO."

"We should check it out."

Penguin pushed himself up to address his bunk-mate, "We are not going to "check it out" because there is nothing to check out! NOW GO TO -" **THUD! **Both men froze, just staring at each other, **CL-ANK!**

"We should check that out." Penguin said and Sachi furiously nodded, jumping out of their beds the two put pants on (coz these boys sleep in their undies :3 ) and rushed out the door. The pair ran down the hall towards the stairs that lead down to the storage area, but they stopped. In the middle of the hallway was a strange woman, one they'd never seen before "Uhhh... Who's that?" Sachi thought aloud "I don't know." Penguin said in all seriousness, which disappeared in an instant "But she's beautiful!"

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" she said agitatedly, the woman ran at them, throwing a black sphere between the pair. The device exploded into a thick ashen cloud which the thief ran through and straight past the pirates who were coughing and spluttering. The smoke rose and clogged the nostrils of the fire system, causing it to activate and spray water wherever installed. The sudden showers shocked the rest of the crew from their sleep and soon the sub was crawling with pirates to their emergency stations. "What's going on?" Law said sternly as he entered the control room, he too was roused from his rarely occurring sleep and now stood, wet, and only in his pyjama pants demanding an explanation, "That's what we're trying to find out captain." Bart stated "The fire system was triggered on LF3 in section C, I've sent Bepo and Spaulding down to investigate "

"Why aren't the alarms going off? " (L)

"We don't know yet, but the comms system isn't working either." Dorian answered.

Law frowned "Sabotage?"

"It's possible, but we cant know for sure yet... Has anyone seen Enyo?" Bart inquired

"You think she did this?" Dorian spoke in an accusive tone.

"I didn't say that, but isn't she supposed to be here with us?"(B)

Dorian realized that Bart was right, Enyo had no emergency duties yet so in the event of one she was to meet in the control room with the captain, Bart and himself. _'Something's wrong'_ he thought as he swiftly got up and made a bee line for the door but before he could leave Law caught him by the upper arm "Dorian, go and check the main circuit board and find out what's going on with the comms and alarms." the young man opened his mouth to protest but Law knew what he was going to say "I will find miss Enyo" the young man closed his mouth and nodded, grabbing a mini den den mushi and a repair kit he ran out of the control room.

Law ran down the halls towards Enyo's room **bedub bedub bedub, **the mini den den mushi in his pocket went off **bedub bedub gatcha- **

"Captain."

"Bart."

"I just got word from Bepo and Spaulding, they're with Penguin and Sachi who say they were attacked by some woman that threw a smoke bomb at them." (B)

"An intruder? So it was sabotage." (L)

"seems so." (B)

"Have you found Enyo yet?" (B)

"I'm just coming up to her room now. Get in touch with Dorian and get our systems back online!" (L)

"Yes captain." **gatcha-**

**Bang! Bang! Bang!** "Enyo-ya, can you hear me?!" Law shouted into the door but no answer came. **BANG! BANG! **"ENYO-YA!?" with still no response Law opened the door to find the room empty "Shit!"

_**Circuit repair . . .**_

**Bedub bedub bedub bedub bedub, bedub bedub gatcha- **"Dorian, have you reached the circuit board yet?" (B)

"Yeah, I'm just opening the cabinet door now... Aww man, everything that makes a noise has been slashed." (D)

"Can you fix it?"(B)

"It'll take me a minute or so but yeah I should be able to" (D)

"Good. Keep me posted." (B) **gatcha-**

"Alright, lets see what we can do here..." Dorian mused aloud as he got some tools out and started fiddling and soldering.

_**Control room . . .**_

"Find her?" Bart said to his captain who had just reappeared slightly puffed.

"She wasn't in her room. Any progress with the alarm systems?"

"Well I got the sprinklers to stop, but the wires have been damaged. Dorian is repairing them now."

"Ok good, I'll-"

"But I think we may have a bigger problem captain..."

"What is it?"

"Don't you think the sub is leaning to the left a bit?"

Law bolted down the stairs to Lower level 2 heading for the bottom of his ship _'you've gotta be kidding me! We have a botched alarm system, no comms, an intruder, Enyo is missing AGAIN! And now were taking on water?! Could this night get any fucking worse?'_

_**Circuit repair . . .**_

"aaaaaand bingo! Emergency detection systems are back. Now to move on to the comms. Man, whoever did this rrreeeally didn't want us talking to each other, what a mess." (D)

_**Control room . . .**_

The sound of systems re-booting brought music to Bart's ears, and he checked over all the necessary lights and switches, mainly leakage detection. His suspicions were confirmed when the screen notified him that storage room E, which housed mostly treasure was almost completely full of water, however the door was already sealed. "It must have been Bepo and the others, but why didn't they call and tell me?" Something wasn't right, Bart could feel it in his bones.

Lower floor 3 . . .

**Bedub bedub bedub bedub bedub, bdeub bedub bedub bedub bedub, gatcha- **"Hello?"

"Spaulding, it's Bart. Where are you guys?"

"We're still here. Sachi thought he was having an asthma attack."

"He doesn't have asthma."

"I know." ( -_- )

"Did you guys seal the door on storage room E?"

"no why?"

Jean Bart's hands went clammy ,his brow knotted and a heavy frown weighed onto his face.

"Bart?"

"listen to me! You four need to get down there and open that door! Be careful! The room is full of water and if you don't re-close it fast enough the ship will flood!"

"Why would we open it if it's full of water?!"

"BECAUSE ENYO'S IN THERE!"

The men all heard what was said but there was a moment of stunned silence, did they really just hear that? "GO NOW!" Bart yelled into the snail and the four of them hauled ass to and down the stairs to the lowest level of the sub. They reached the door to store room E and saw that it was indeed sealed, "What if she's..." Penguin paled "We'll deal with that when we get to it! Just help me get this door open!" Spud snapped.

The men and bear strained their muscles turning the wheel at the centre of the door that locked the watertight seal in place, the more it turned the more water came spitting at high velocity through the sides of the door. **Clank!** The door was unlocked, but the pressure from the immense body of water behind it kept it shut. Penguin, Sachi, Spaulding and Bepo pushed the door with all their might and water began flooding the hallway, the strength of the current caused Penguin to loose his footing, he slipped and was pushed back to the wall by the rapids. After loosing one pair of arms the two men and bear gave it their all, pushing even harder and got the door mostly open. As gallons of sea-water poured into the hallway, the three pirates fought to keep the door steady until they heard there comrade shout from behind "I'VE GOT HER!" they had failed to notice her body being carried out by the surging waters but luckily she washed right into Penguins arms.

Law heard the rushing of water as he approached the stairs to the Lowest floor, he was halfway down when Penguins voice echoed through the metal halls "SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you all had a wicked awesome ****Halloween with lots of lollies (candy for my American buds) and fun times dressing up and/or scaring people. Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, I've had various assessments for uni and did a lot of research for the chapter itself. I wanted it to be as realistic as possible (well, as realistic as One Piece gets anyway.).**

**Suuuuuuupeeeeeeeer thanks to DreamingofReading, Jujub2001, FlowerSilverStar105, lek99, Jamie-Lin, and Lunamoona1992 for favoring my story :3 **

**Sweet, sugary covered thank yous to Jujub2001, FlowerSilverStar105, lek99, Xana Zikra, RainbowNekoColoura, ReedusLover15 and Lunamoona1992 for following and coming along for the ride. (^w^)**

**Warm and fuzzy thanks to Jujub2001 for favoring me as an author :D**

**and massive, major thanks once again to Jujub2001 for following me as an author. I promise I have more stories in the making but have decided not to post them until they are complete. ㈴1**

**Now... reviews!**

**Dear Apple Bloom (Guest),**

**Ha Ha Ha, I'm evil.㈴0**

**Dear Sarge1130,**

**I'm not sure if you got my message but yes I made the correction as per your suggestion (Thanks for that ^_^). Thank you for complementing on my switching of scenes skills, it is reassuring to know that my writing is making sense, and hopefully accurately conveys the events that take place in my imagination to that of those reading. I have been doing lots research and asking people I know in the industry and have hopefully gathered enough info to accurately reproduce a drowning scenario, but I also keep in mind that the One Piece world is very different to ours, and some characters are more durable than others. That being said we will just have to read on to find out how long Enyo was submerged for. Thank you always for the review. (^_^)**

**Dear Jujub2001**

**Ohhhh my god! ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I got your review at about 4 in the morning while I was falling asleep playing assassins creed and BOY did that wake me up! I am sooo happy that you love the story, I'm also glad you like my little faces (^υ^) . and what you said got me thinking and you're right! I don't remember seeing them elsewhere either, and I promise to keep them... I guess they're kind of my trademark now huh? (^.^) I really look forward to more of your reviews, I love feedback (and Law-san :3). Also, if you want to review a previous chapter I'm happy for that too. :D Questions? I love questions! even if they have nothing to do with what's happening in the story, or even the story at all (I'm not fussed honestly.). Thank you for such flattering words, and in such magnitude! reading your review gave me such a burst of excitement. Reading the review replies isn't weird at all, that's the reason I post them with the chapters so everyone gets all the info they want/need (NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND!...or forgotten ;3). I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but when exams are over I should have more time to write so YAY! Thanks again for your wonderful review and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter 17

Lifesaver

Beep... Beep... Beep...

The quiet humming and steady beep of the heart monitor eased Law's mind as he mentally recalled the events of earlier.

Flashback...

"SHES NOT BREATHING!" Penguin shouted, Law continued his urgent pace down the steps but stopped when he saw the hallway was flooded with seawater. Not much, only ankle depth but he couldn't risk losing his ability in case he needed it in the near future. "Penguin!" Law shouted, the man in question swiftly turned towards the familiar voice "Captain!" his face lit up and he silently thanked god "Bring her here!", Penguin affirmed with a nod and stood from his kneeling position, lifting the unconscious woman and carrying her over. "Get that door shut!" Law said as he took her limp body in his arms, "Yes sir!" Penguin replied and ran back to aid his nakama while Law carried Enyo back up the steps bridal style, her long, soaked hair dragged heavily behind him. "Enyo-ya! Can you hear me?!" he tried to communicate with his newest crewmate but she remained unresponsive, Law reached the top of the stairs and after a couple of steps knelt down and laid her on her side. Penguin was right, she wasn't breathing, and her lips had begun to turn blue. Law knotted his brow and felt for a pulse... Nothing. It was imperative to keep calm in these situations, and Law, being a professional, did just that. He rolled Enyo on her back, overlapped his hands on the center of her chest moving them two thirds of the way down, and pushing on her sternum Law began his compressions _'one, two, three' _mentally counting each one as he worked and once he'd reached fifty brought his head down to her chest. Enyo's cold skin yielded no signs of life and Law rose back up, turning slightly he put one hand on her forehead and while the other pistol gripped her chin, Law tilted Enyo's head back and pinched her nose as he hovered over her. He leaned in and his warm lips connected with her icy ones, interlocking perfectly and forming a seal he exhaled, sharing the oxygen from his lungs. Pulling away he watched her chest fall and with no reaction administered the second breath. Again Enyo's lungs emptied but failed to refill themselves, Law began the compressions again, he knew that with every second that ticked away Enyo's life faded along with it. The captain gritted his teeth and pumped the chest with more vigor, he could hear footsteps running closer, _'fifty.'_ leaning down he tried once more to breath life into his subordinate. First breath, nothing, as he performed the second breath the men (and bear) charged with sealing the door reached the top of the stairs as well. A few meters before them was their captain desperately trying to resuscitate their new comrade. They ran over and stood before their leader "Captain, what do you need?!" Spaulding asked while the others looked on in shock and worry, Spud was one of Law's medical assistants and knew the infirmary inside and out. "Thermal blankets and an oxygen mask." Law replied still concentrating on his patient. Spud nodded and immediately ran off, disappearing around a corner. Penguin stood there and stared down at the scene, unmoving, his brow sank heavily with the concern that weighed upon it. Sachi stood beside him gritting his teeth and balling his fists till the knuckles turned white, and Bepo, filled with anxiety had almost run out of nails to bite. The silence was broken by an almost inaudible gurgling sound, Law's ears pricked up and he instantly reacted, turning Enyo on her side. She coughed and spluttered as the water she had taken in spilled out onto the floor. The men and bear's faces lit up with joy but Law stayed focused, if years of experience had taught him anything, it was not to celebrate early. "Enyo-ya, can you hear me?" he asked and waited for a sign that she could, but the pallid woman only brought forth more water. After a few seconds her lungs finally emptied and the coughing ceased, the hall fell silent save for the shallow breaths Enyo's weakened body desperately took.

The signs were subtle but Law saw them, her breath became choppy... Then stopped completely, her torso started to shake and when Law rolled her back the convulsions began "She's crashing!". The expressions of Bepo, Penguin and Sachi turned to that of horror as they watched their friend shake on the ground, her eye was wide open but no pupil nor iris could be seen. "stand back!" Law ordered and the crew obeyed. The air around them crackled as Law prepared himself, stopping the resumed compressions he clenched his hands into fists and positioned them before Enyo's seizing form, sticking both thumbs out towards each other he uttered the words almost shakily "counter shock."

. . .

. . .

. . .

The space around them electrified, sending surges of power throughout Enyo's body with the intent to return her heart to its normal rhythm. Spaulding had rounded the corner just as Law administered the shock and rushed to the pair's side, Law had immediately restarted his compressions "Captain." Spud spoke, alerting his superior to his arrival "Check her pulse." Law instructed and his assistant obeyed, taking Enyo's hand in his. Her skin was cold to the touch as Spaulding placed his fingers over her wrist, he met his captains gaze and closing his eyes looked down and shook his head. "Dammit Enyo-ya!" Law's voice raised alongside the static in the air as he charged for his second attempt "**Get back**!". Spud practically threw himself away as Law raised his hands up from a compression straight up into the position he used before "**COUNTER SHOCK**!" this time he shouted, the determination clear in his voice... The second shock had worked and Law managed to get her stabilized. He and Spaulding lifted Enyo onto the bed the latter had brought, and covering her in the thermal blanket took her to the infirmary where Law now sat monitoring her condition.

Enyo's teal eye slowly fluttered open to meet the fluorescent lights of the infirmary, she pushed herself up on the crunchy mattress and noticed she was underneath crisp white sheets with blankets on top. She tried to recall what had happened when suddenly her eye met with the stormy grey ones of her doctor-captain, he swiftly yet gently cupped her face with one hand and brought her close to him. Enyo noticed his lips were slightly parted and her cheeks began to burn as his hot breath brushed against her cool skin, they were almost nose to nose and Enyo, still in a semi-conscious daze felt helpless as her own lips parted themselves. Her face became redder and redder until she was blinded by the bright light he shone in her eye "Ah, stop that." she protested weakly, batting away the torch with what little strength she had. Law retracted his hand and her cheek lamented it's absence by prickling to the sudden lack of warmth. Law noticed her flushed complexion and goose bumps and felt her forehead with the back of his hand. "Hmmm, you might be running a bit of a temperature, how do you feel?"

"Hung-over... What happened? "

"I was hoping you could tell **me** that, but it can wait. You're probably still in shock so the important thing now is that you rest."

"wait, what do you mean in shock? What happened to me?!" Enyo's features changed with the worry that crept in.

"We'll talk about it after you've recovered, now lay back down." Law replied in a calm yet tired voice.

"Please captain! Tell me what I'm doing here, tell me why I'm hooked up to a bloody heart monitor!?" She pleaded in an anxious and fearful tone. Though he had only known her for a short time Law didn't expect to see Enyo in such a vulnerable state. Perhaps, deep under the surface she was actually quite a fragile creature, or things have happened that made her this way _'No, I'm overthinking, this is a normal reaction to waking up in a hospital with little to no memory of how you ended up there. Still... The fact that she doesn't remember worries me. How long was she under? Could there be damage to her brain that just hasn't shown itself yet? I will have to test her later.'_ Law thought, as he looked into his crewmembers eye that glistened with unshed tears. He sighed heavily, "I'll tell you everything I know when you wake up, but you **must** lie down and rest. Captain's orders."

"Don't you mean doctor's orders?" Enyo's eye narrowed quizzically and Law chuckled lightly "Which ever ones you'll listen to, Now. Rest." he nodded to the bed and his patient reluctantly obeyed. "Fine, fine." Enyo laid back down onto the pure white pillow and slowly sunk back into the darkness of slumber.

. . .

**[Clank!]** Enyo's face scrunched up in her sleep. The sound of rushing water filled her mind as she began to unconsciously fidget under the sheets, her breathing became sharp and her heart rate accelerated rapidly. Suddenly, her teal eye snapped open "I remember."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Everyone, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas (if you celebrate it) and an awesome new year. I'm sorry it's taken so long for a new chapter to come out, I've been super busy with work, Christmas shopping, you can blame heavily on One Punch Man (yes, I fell for the hype ㈴4) and other stuffs (and fics). I must let you guys know that a terrible tragedy has struck, for I have learned the hard way to back up all writings on multiple devices and on the net, cloud or whatever. The main victim was an Age of Ultron fanfic that I was immensely proud of and was about %80 complete, it had a really good really sad/heart tearing/tearjerking scene that I will never be able to write that good again. However, Enyo's story was not without its casualties, and unfortunately I lost a very special chapter I was going to give to you guys when the time was right. I called it Chapter 0. Along with that I lost the writings of Enyo's backstory as well... But fear not! For it is all still in my mind and I fully intend to rewrite chapter 0! and of course**** cannot not write Enyo's backstory.**

**Super thanks to AltairsEvilAngel, PeyPey206, SapphireCookieFairy, horselover90, sljk156fun and Nurqistina for adding this story to your favourites! ㈏6**

**Soft marshmallowy thanks to Mai13Rose, STAdams ( sorry for the miss-Spelt pen-name. For some reason when I try and put the . in and save, your name erases entirely. Aside from the S ),**** Mercurycake666, SapphireCookieFairy, CuriousHearts, Nurqistina, thevalkyrie7 and rherika2015 for following this story! ㈏5**

**Many many thanks to thevalkyrie7 for adding me as one of their favourite authors! ㈏3**

**[WARNING! THIS REPLY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA! IF YOU ONLY WATCH THE ANIME OR HAVE NOT FULLY CAUGHT UP ON THE MANGA PLEASE DO NOT READ]**

**Dear Jujub2001**

**I loved your huge review and that you seem to be just as much of a One Piece fanatic as I am ㈳3. Don't worry, Halloween is not very big over here either, at least not like America anyways. I'm very envious that you live in France! I have been there twice and it's such a wonderful place. I love the pastries and architecture and spent like three whole days in the Louvre. My father comes from Gouvieux near Chantilly, so I'm half French myself. May I ask what town you are from? Anyways down to business ㈴0 I CANT HELP IT! I just love the suspense of a cliff hanger, it makes the imagination go wild. As for what she recalls you will find out in this chapter, but I can tell you that there is something bigger and much darker buried deep within Enyo's memories that will come to light eventually. Your little straw hat faces are so cute and I will definitely keep them coming. *Bows graciously to the applause* (lol) thank you, thank you* blows kisses* QUESTION TIME! I think we may get a chance to see some backstory on Law's crew but not a lot (like how we only know Bepo is a mink and they met 10 years ago), mostly because apart from Law himself we only know the names of four others and if we do get any it would be brief, like where they came from and how they met Law but that's probably it. I really hope we get to visit the submarine! I desperately want to see what it's like inside, but most of all I want I know what its name is (like Thousand Sunny, Moby Dick, etc) what do you think it's name would be? I would really like to see Kidd's backstory, I want to know what he wishes to gain from becoming the pirate King. Is it for the power? The money? Is he trying to prove something to somebody? And his alliance is going after Shanks, but why did they choose him? Stuff like that. If the One Piece world existed wouldn't that mean we were a part of it? So we would speak whatever language they do. However, if they were to enter our world I would hope they speak Japanese because those are the voices I'm familiar with, but I don't speak Japanese so I'd really hope I can somehow understand them magically or they come with subtitles like in Austin powers... :3 I gotta say though, wether I know what he is saying or not I could listen to Law's voice all day ㈴7. I think there probably was a cave-man like era in One Piece but no cataclysmic event like ours did. Though rarely, we do see on some islands that there are dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures still living and breathing, perhaps as the human race evolved and grew, their numbers declined like some species do today due to human interference. Like the Tasmanian tiger they might have been hunted, or driven from their feeding grounds by settlements. Ancient zoan fruits exist therefore the animal must have existed at some point (otherwise they wouldn't be called ancient) and that they (the creature itself) are so scarce in the modern OP world people are like woah! Super rare! But that's just my opinion alone. Hmmmmmm if ace didn't die... Well we know Sabo wouldn't have gotten the mera mera no mi, he may not have even remembered his past (it was only reading about Ace's death that, albeit violently and abruptly, cured his amnesia.). Ace would have definitely tried to at some point go after Teach (again) to avenge Whitebeard. Akainu would be pissed (lol). Aaaaand I can't think of any more right now... But I would love to hear what you think. I don't think there would ever be a water logia or zoan fruit, but they could maybe make some kind paramecia? Maybe like how people sugar touches turns into toys. people, animals or objects turn to water? But like with the same mass they originally had. A good example would be to go on YouTube and watch "the skittles touch", it's an advert but it's what I'm thinking at the moment. They said there was another reverie due, so I think Vivi will play a part but aside from that I can't see her reunited with the SH crew anytime soon. Not saying she won't but not in the near future. Again though, just my opinion. I think Sabo asked Robin to keep him a secret and I think she would only talk about dragon if Luffy asked, which he hasn't. I think we will see some stuff with dragon but not until Blackbeard and his crew gets there. I don't mind the questions at all they really made me think and I like that. I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to come out (Blame One Punch Man and Fairytale.) But I'm back on OP again so hopefully will be writing more ㈴2.  
**

**Dear Apple Bloom **

**Sweet ㈳6, I'm glad you're liking it and I will do my best to continue writing an exciting awesome story! (And with what I have planned it will be ㈴0 mwahahahahaha!)  
**

**Dear sarge1130**

**I'm really happy with how the resus scene worked out and hope it was as intense to you and the other readers as it was for me thinking and writing it. Congratulations on passing your exam. Yeah the crew does get worried about her but sometimes the wrong reasons. So far, Jean Bart seems to be the only one apart from Law who takes her for who she is and how she acts, not thinking that she's a pretty, innocent girl who needs protecting. However, everyone needs protecting once in a while. As for her memory, we'll see what she recalls in this chapter. Later though we will find out that it's very strange for Enyo to forget things.㈴1㈴1  
**

**Dear Audrey**

**The review is only saying "song reference found" I'm afraid I don't understand... pretty please elaborate ㈏5  
**

Chapter 18 Memories

Enyo sat up in the bed and looked down at her bandaged hands, she frowned, "That bitch.". Suddenly a worried looking Bepo burst into the infirmary, "Enyo! Are you okay?! I heard the monitor going crazy!" The pair made eye contact and Enyo's surprised expression eased gently "I'm fine. Tthank you." The bear's features quickly turned to that of relief "Thank goodness, I was worried for a second there." _'You don't say...'_ ( -_-'). Enyo pulled the blankets back and swung her legs around to hop off the bed "Wait! w-what are you doing?!" Bepo ran over waving his arms frantically.

"Uhh… getting up?"

"You can't! Captain said you need to rest!"

_'greeaaat…"_ ( -_- )

"but... I just wanted to go and put some fresh clothes on." she said pitifully, glancing down at her damp pyjamas.

"AH! IM SORRY!"

"it's ok." Enyo reassured the emotional pirate as she dismounted and they left the infirmary. The woman and bear walked down the empty halls of the sub, "Where is everybody?" She asked looking around for signs of life.

"They're out searching for the stolen treasure and the culprit."

She averted her eyes to the floor, it was her fault the thief got away with the treasure. "Do they have any leads?"

"Captain said he could smell traces of ol-oli-olibabun"

( O.O!) "You mean Olibanum?" she was familiar with the scent and knew where it would have came from.

"Yeah that! So he took Penguin and Sachi and headed for the church."

"Okay. . . But that still doesn't explain why **everyone's** gone."

"Oh right! Well Bart, Dorian, Spaulding and Pierro went to the main city to see if they could find out anything."

"Wait, who is Pierro again?"

"curly moustache."

"ahhhhh. Continue."

"and everybody else went to check the market town."

"I see..." the pair walked in silence for a few moments until Bepo spoke up, "By the way Enyo, how did you know about the intruder on the ship in the first place?"

_'Crap! I should have known someone would ask me that sooner or later. I cant tell him the truth, I felt bad vibes. He'll think I'm crazy!' _

"Oh, I was just up getting a drink and heard a strange noise so I went to check it out and yeah..." Enyo trailed off and inwardly sighed in relief as they reached her room. She opened the door and turned to see Bepo still standing there like he was waiting for something "uhhhh Bepo?"

"Yes?"

( -_- ') "What are you doing?"

"The captain said I have to keep an eye on you and make sure you get your rest."

_'Greeeaaaaaat'_ ( -_- ') "you weren't in the infirmary when I woke up?"

Bepo bowed his head shamefully and muttered "I-I was getting a snack..."

Enyo giggled "don't worry, I wont tell." (o_) she gave him a wink but realised that it probably just looks like she's blinking, sad lines of her own began to manifest themselves and she walked silently into her room closing the door behind her. Enyo drew in a deep breath and exhaled, she walked over to her drawers and grabbed a towel and threw it on the bed, then took out an army green button up blouse with three-quarter sleeves and a pair of denim shorts. After peeling off her damp clothes she fully dried herself off and got dressed, she pulled out the drawer that was underneath her bed and selected a pair of brown mid-calf boots with a belt around the top and a gold buckle. The novice pirate turned her head to face the door, she needed to check if Bepo was still there so she could make her escape.

"Bepo-San?" She called.

"Yes? Is everything okay?" he answered back through the door.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy, would you mind getting me some water?"

"O-of course!"

Enyo listened to Bepo's… pawsteps disappear down the hall. She put her shoes on and pulled her butt leg hair into a high pony but left her bangs loose to cover her bandaged eye. Slowly opening the door Enyo stuck her head out and checked both directions for her fluffy warden, she tiptoed so her heels wouldn't clack and echo through the sub. She had only taken a few steps when she hesitated, thinking about what Law. Had spoken to her about the day before.

*Flashback*

"Bepo and Dorian told me what happened." Law spoke like an adult about to scold a child "but when I got there-"

"you went back?!" (O.O) Enyo's mouth fell slightly agape and her eyes widened _'Why would he go back?!'_

Law nodded "I did, but when I got there it would seem matters had already taken care of themselves." He paused for a moment. "It doesn't matter if you've only been with us for a short time, NO ONE disrespects my crew!" He seemed quite angry.

Enyo was still in surprise but her cheeks tinted the faintest pink, then Law's expression became serious "Enyo-ya, I don't know what you've been through in the past but I promise, here and now. You will NEVER have to fight alone again." His words pierced through her like a knife and Enyo couldn't stop tears that were forming, she tightened her quivering lips and bowed her head, hiding the emotions behind silvery bangs. Law Took a step forward and reached out with his right arm, the sudden contact of his hand with hers sent a shock wave through Enyo's system and she found herself frozen. "Come on." Law said as he took the bags she was carrying, relieving her some of the burden. His words brought her back to reality and she looked up to meet his gaze, her cheeks were flushed and lips parted softly, only the right side of her face was still moist with the aftermath of her sadness. Law's free hand rose to her face and gently brushed the remaining teardrops from beneath her eyes, his fingers lingered on her soft skin. Law quickly retracted his hand and hid it in his pocket while turning his head to the side, the brim of his fluffy hat overshadowed his eyes. "Let's head to the ship." turning on his heel he continued "everyone's worried about you." Enyo nodded "uh-huh." And followed her captain who had slung the shopping bags over his shoulder and now strolled casually back to the sub.

. . .

Bepo returned with the water and knocked on the door "Enyo, I brought your water…" There was no response so he tried again "Enyo?" Still nothing. The Bear opened the door and poked his head in, but the room appeared empty. He opened the door all the way and fully entered the small room, his beady black eyes landscaped the room slowly and drops of sweat began to appear on his fluffy head. The glass smashed on the floor as Bepo brought his hands up to his head "AHHHHHH!" He started panicking "THIS IS BAD! REALLY, REALLY BAD!" he ran around in circles while he shouted, but then he stopped. "I have to tell the captain!"

Bepo's shouting brought Enyo back from her memories "I have to tell the captain!"

_'Shit!'_ Enyo quickly stepped out from her hiding place to see her caretaker running in the opposite direction, "Bepo!" She called. Upon hearing his name the bear skidded to a halt and turned around, his expression was confused but changed to joy upon seeing who it was who called after him."Enyo!" He said relieved as he jogged over to the woman "Thank goodness, I thought I'd lost you." Enyo let out a sheepish laugh as he continued "Where were you?"

"I was… Looking for you!"

The fuzzy pirate blinked and confusion"Me?"

"Yeah, I got worried seeing how the ship has been infiltrated it once already."

"Wait! You remember? How?!" Obviously he had failed to notice a lack of surprise when he spoke earlier about the thief.

Enyo brought her hand to her chin in thought "I'm not sure. It just came back to me while I was asleep."

"Well, what happened? Did you see the robbers face? Did you land a good hit? Did you do what I taught you?! No, you couldn't have, otherwise you wouldn't have lost."

"Hey!" ( _*) "look. I can see you have a lot of questions, so do I. So let's walk and talk, come on."

Enyo explained what happened as the pair walked through the sub "and that's all I remember."

"Sounds scary…" Bepo commented as he looked around in curiosity "Hey uhh… Where are we going?" He asked, noticing they weren't heading back to the infirmary but in the wrong direction entirely.

"Don't change the subject. What happened after I got locked in? Who found me? How did I end up in the infirmary?"

_'She totally ignored me…'_

"Bepo?"

"Ah I'm sorry! Well… It was Bart who you figured out where you were, then me Penguin, Sachi and Spud opened the door and you sorta got washed out with the water, then the captain carried you upstairs while we resealed the door. After that we ran upstairs and saw the captain trying to resuscitate you in the hallway.."

" Wait. By resuscitate, do you mean?" Enyo's Face reddened.

"Are you okay!? Do you have a fever?!"

"n-no, p-p-please continue."

"Anyway, after he gave you mouth-to-mouth-"

With that statement all the blood in Enyo's body rushed to her face with unmatchable speed. Bepo continued to talk but Enyo wasn't listening, instead she pictured what he had just told her.

[The scene was framed by a blush of pink and twinkling sparkles, Enyo laid there, eyes closed peacefully as the water that covered her body shimmered. The atmosphere was ethereal, and Law knelt beside her. Like a prince from a fairytale he leaned closer to her sleeping form, his eyes closed and lips parted gently as they need hers…] _'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ Enyo furiously shook the fantasy from her thoughts _'What the hell brain?! It wouldn't have even been like that!... Focus, must focus on the task at hand."_ She turned her attention back to the talking bear… who was still talking. "Then we brought you back to the infirmary and the captain stayed with you till you woke up."

"The whole time?"

"Yeah, he seemed really worried."

Enyo lowered her head in shame "I'm sorry, I'll get stronger I promise." The pair were silent for a moment until they stopped, having reached the front door of the sub. Enyo raised her head and with a determined expression pushed forward the heavy door allowing the light of the sun to flood in.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?!"

Silver haired woman looked back at the panicked bear, "There are penance to be paid," A smirk grew on Enyo's lips. "we're going to church."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey all, long time no see ^_^**

**suuuuuuuuuuppeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr cola powered thank yous to Theinzmann111, PuddyKatz, Glee2596, DawnPirates, something6530 and StarliteOracle for adding this fic to their favorites!**

**Majorly awesome thank yous to Theinzmann111, PuddyKatz, DawnPirates and something6530 for following this story. (sigh, i wish yous could see like a teaser trailer of whats in my head, then you could all be as excited as i am!)**

**A super happy thank you to Theinzmann111 and PuddyKatz for following me 3**

**A most honored thank you to Theinzmann111 and PuddyKatz for adding me to their favorite authors list!**

**Dear Apple Bloom (Guest)**

**I'm glad you find the story entertaining. Definitely working on more chapters, they are coming I promise!**

**Dear PuddyKatz**

**It makes me so happy to hear that you are enjoying the story ^.^! I love their little moments (fantasy or reality. wink wink) The exciting this is, if those moments become something more will they resist? or accept it? Im sorry it takes me so long to update ( v.v') My brain is just like c'mon lets get to the good stuff and I'm like no we can't. were in this spot right now, focus.**

**Hey sarge1130**

**It's great to be back! I know the feeling, it's like going through withdrawals (or withLawals. HA! bad pun) but yeah too find myself desperately seeking a fix. I've recently got pintrest, initially to help with a friends wedding but now I'm like PIN ALL THE LAWS! Yes imagination can get quite out of hand sometimes cant it? almost like dreams (hee,hee) :3 and THANK YOU! sleeping beauty was totally what i was going for! lol. oooooohhhhhhhh yes payback is necessary . however it will be difficult when they don't know who the culprit is. Enyo's fire burns for redemption, it was her fault the treasure was stolen (at least that's how she feels). She must get back what was lost.**

**Dear StarliteOracle**

**I like that you like :3**

Chapter 19 Take Me To Church

The woman and Bear sprinted up the path towards the church

"We're going to be in so much trouble when the captain sees us!" The latter anxiously commented.

A devious smirk played on Enyo's lips. "Then we won't let him see us."

Bepo gave a worried glance to his mischievous crewmate and they continued running. As they need their destination the pair diverted off the tree lined path and into the forest that bordered it. Reaching the church the Pirates stayed in the safety of the foliage while they scoped out the place.

"The coast is clear." (B)

"Let's go." (E)

Emerging from the bushes the duo scuttled across the courtyard, stopping backs against the wall just to the right of the main entrance.

"someone's coming!" Bepo whisper yelled.

Enyo quickly rounded the corner but noticed she was alone, looking back she saw the bear just standing there sweating. She reached around and grabbed his jumpsuit promptly yanking him around the corner just as the others were coming out. She breathed a silent sigh of relief and looked to her companion, though he didn't say it, I'm sorry was written all over his face and they listened as an young man began to speak.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be much help captain, but if we hear anything we'll let you know." Law nodded to the priest and the group began to walk away.

"what's next captain?" Sachi asked.

"We'll meet up with the others in town and go from there." Law replied and they headed off.

"C'mon." Enyo said, and the pair scurried down the side of the building. At about half way they stopped.

"there!" Enyo pointed. One of the stained glass windows was open slightly.

"What about it?" (B)

"That's our way in. How's your climbing skills?" (E)

"What?! All the way up there?! Are you crazy?!" (B)

"I'll take that as not great….. Hmmm…" Enyo brought her hand to her chin in thought. Then snapped her fingers "I've got it!".

Her thick silvery ponytail split into two even parts. The right side coiled around her waist twice and snaked up around her right arm. The other wrapped and fastened itself around Bepo's torso like a harness.

( •_•') "what are you going to do?!" (B)

"Wait and see." (E) ( ^ω^ )

The piratess raised her arm and pointed to the sky.

( ^∇^ ) "Go, Go, Grappling hook!" [PEW!]

The stormy tresses shot up and latched onto a railing above the window.

"Up we go!" ( ^∇^ )

"What - AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

. . .

Two nuns walked peacefully side-by-side down the stone floor of the church. All was quiet until a strange sound whizzed past the window. [ AHHHHhhhhhh….] The sisters gave each other a strange look.

"what was that?"

The other shrugged with a bored expression "The hell if I know."

. . .

Bepo's screaming stopped once they reached the top and Enyo just looked at him while she unraveled her hair from their bodies. ( -_- )

"please control your volume. Once we get inside everything will echo like crazy."

"I'm sorry…"

Enyo's expression eased and she nodded. "okay, let's go."

She pulled back the beautiful window and peaked inside, the area was clear and she climbed through lowering herself down to the small balcony. Bepo followed and the pair looked down to the nave. There wasn't many people, a few worshippers here and there, a couple of nuns walking around but that was it.

"Th-there [sniff]"

"What's wrong Be- [gasp!]" Enyo looked over at her companion to see his nose is running and eyes watering.

"It's the incense isn't it?"

The bear nodded, covering his hypersensitive nose from the strong smells. Suddenly his eyes began to water even more and his head started going back.

"Oh no."

Enyo quickly spun her crewmate around and shoved him out of the window, half in and half out the bear took in a huge breath.

"AHHHH-CHOOO!"

"Good grief." ( V ∇ V )

"Sensei~? why don't you stay here and keep a look out?"

"[sniff], that sounds good"

Enyo returned to have a vantage point while Bepo wriggled back inside, making sure to stay by the fresh air. The priest walked at a leisurely pace but was making A beeline for the left transept of the building. She could just make out a figure hiding in the shadows

_'I need to get closer.'_

After surveying her options Enyo sent her silky main across the divide and secured it around a support beam. She stepped up onto the stone railing.

"What are you going to do?!" Bepo asked in a panicked whisper.

Turning her head to meet his anxious gaze she smiled

"trust me." ( ^_^ )

and with that Enyo grabbed the slack of her makeshift rope and lept off the edge. She swung jungle style across the void, nearing the other side she tucked her legs in and released her hold on the beam, the hair receded and Enyo landed in a rough commando roll. Bepo couldn't see her and panic began to set in, but within moments she stood up, with a look of surprise that her plan had actually worked.

( OДO!) "YOSH!"

He gave two thumbs up and she nodded. Once the adrenaline had died down Enyo took off up the walkway towards the back.

"Dammit!"

She cursed aloud as she had reached the end to see a large open area underneath the domed roof. She was close enough however to get a better look at the mysterious figure. It was a woman, wearing all black and a string of rosary beads. The only notable feature was her striking yellow eyes.

_'you've got to be kidding me…'_

_..._

"She's a fucking nun?!"

Enyo glared down at her attempted murderer, but the woman's golden eyes were fixed on something else.

_'The priest. I knew there was something shady about him.'_

She watched as they met but could only see their lower halves.

_'I'm still too far away!' _(_*)

There was no way to pull off the same trick as before, there was nothing to grab onto. The steely tresses looped around the banister and stretched across the empty space, fastening themselves on the other side. Enyo took a deep breath to compose herself.

'_It's okay... Just don't look down'_

Making sure the "rope" was taught she once again stepped up onto the ledge.

[sigh] "Why did I wear heels today?" ( v_v')

With her arms outstretched for balance Enyo took the first step, her heart was beating so hard and fast she thought it might jump out of her chest. One step at a time she breathed slowly and deeply as she performed her death defying feat. Finally she reached the other side and brought back her locks as quickly as possible then wrapped them around one of the columns. With her back against the cold stone she lowered herself like a spider on silk.

"Good, no one will think to look there."

"Thank you father, but what of the Pirates?"

"Fear not dearest sister. For I have already contacted the marines and they should be here by nightfall."

Enyo's eye widened, _'That's only a few hours away!'_

It would seems she had just missed where their treasure was hidden and decided she had herd enough. Rather than waste time the piratess pushed off the column, making a break for the exit.

"What the?!" The nun exclaimed at the sudden appearance of a third party.

Then, recognising the unusual but all too familiar grey hair she gritted her teeth. The golden eyed woman was about to go after the eavesdropper but was stopped. She looked to the priest who had put his arm out and saw the cunning smile on his face. The pair watched as their uninvited guest ran.

…

Bepo watched Enyo's precarious tightrope walk, biting his nails anxiously. He breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to the other side and watched intently as she listened in on the priest and his mysterious partner. Suddenly she bolted from her hiding place towards the exit, knowing it was time to go the bear climbed back out the window and scurried down the facade of the building. Landing with a great thud he ran along the church and met his crew mate at the front, without a word they fled into the forest.

. . .

After about 15 minutes of running the woman and bear stopped for a breather.

"God I'm unfit!" Enyo said as they both panted heavily.

"What happened!?"

Enyo's brow furrowed in anger before she replied.

"He called the marines! They'll be here by nightfall."

"We need to tell the captain!"

"You head back to the sub and I'll go look in town!" She said as she began to run off, but Bepo called after her.

"But I'm supposed to-"

"THERE'S NO TIME!" She shouted, and disappeared from his view.

. . .

Enyo reached the town and the place was packed, she had to squeeze through the crowds and jump just to see over them. In the distance, a fluffy sword hilt belonging to a certain nodatchi stood out above the sea of people. Enyo pushed and shoved her way through, fortunately the crowd thinned out the closer she got and Law's figure began to take shape. She called out over the noise, desperately trying to get his attention. Law heard the shouting and turned to see Enyo struggling to reach him through the mass of bodies. He began to walk over to her but did not get far when someone else shouted loudly.

"There they are men! CAPTURE THE PIRATES!"

Enyo blanched, _'what's going on?! It's not even sundown!" _

She turned on her heel to see about thirty marines stampeding towards her through crowd. She was frozen in shock as the soldiers ran…

Right past her and straight towards Law and the others.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Everyone! **

**The views! ITS OVER 11,000! I never thought it would get this far. I'm in tears of joy guys, tears of joy!**

**I missed you all! Sorry it's taken so long to update I've been super busy and haven't had many cash desk shifts. OMG! I'm super excited because I'm looking all over the intewebs for an artist to commission Enyo for me! I think I may have found someone, she does really nice art and is reasonably priced too. However, if you guys know of an artist who you think can bring Enyo to life please let me know. Also if there are any artists among you and you feel like drawing her (only if you want to) that would be really cool too, I would love to see her through another's eyes and see how you guys picture her. I** know** drawing takes up a lot of time and effort so please don't feel pressured to do this, I'm just hyped at the prospect that's all. **

**Anyways, let's get too it, THE LIST OF APPRECIATION!**

**Sweet spanky thanks to Rogers-comics, michiruofninjatacos, Fun-sized Friend, brkaufman20, White-Starcloud and KoreanMusicFan for following this story! Sorry I take so long to update but I'd rather take my time and produce work that I'm happy with and you guys like, rather than just pumping out crap ****weekly. ❤️**

**Super sexy thanks to michiruofninjatacos, Fellichan, brkaufman20, DeadGirlEternal and 69AnimeFreak69 for adding this story to their favourites list! It really brightens my day when I get emails from FF saying people like my brain child. ㈏6**

**Sultry thanks with bedroom eyes (lol) to brkaufman20, TMNTGirl and albalion for following me as an author! I do have more stories in the works but I've decided to post those when finished. ㈏3**

**And romantic candle lit dinner thanks to brkaufman20, DeadGirlEternal, TMNTGirl and albalion for favouriting me as an author! it makes me feel loved not just for my (written) goodies. ㈏5**

**Dear Apple Bloom,**

**No they don't, not yet anyway ㈴0. I'm definitely working on more chapters (in my head at least)**

**Dear sarge1130,**

**It's funny, this was originally going to be my story with the nun as the main character but I dropped it when Enyo took on a life of her own and I decided her story was much better. I don't regret my decision at all and I'm glad I still included this as part of the adventure. Perhaps the whole church itself is in on it? It IS the island of greed after all ㈴0 and even if the nun is acting alone the fact that it was already stolen is a perfect excuse. The priest did alert the marines but isn't it convenient that they arrived earlier than he said? As for any " dirty tricks " you will just have to read on to find out. ㈴1**

**Chapter 20! The Ambush**

One after another the Marines barrelled past Enyo, surrounding Law and the others who readied themselves for a fight.

Earlier . . .

Bart, Dorian, Spud and Pierro checked every hock shop, treasure trader and gambling house including the main casino, but no one had traded or gambled with their missing treasure.

"Well what do we do now? We've checked everywhere." Pierro shrugged.

"I am going to head back to the sub, I'm worried about Enyo."

"You're so whipped man."

"Shut up Spud! She died remember?!"

"I agree with Dorian." Bart interrupted.

"We haven't heard anything from them all day."

He turned to the young pirate.

"Head back to the sub and make sure everything is okay."

The boy gave a nod and then jogged off down the street.

"He's still whipped…"

"I know Spud."

Just as Bart finished, his mini den den mushi rang

[Gatcha]

"Hello."

"Bart, did you guys find out anything?"

"Nobody here has gambled with treasure for weeks and no one has traded any either…. What about you?"

"The priest is hiding something, I think he knows who the thief was. She would definitely be a local, most likely affiliated with the church. He's protecting her."

Bart acknowledged with a grunt then continued.

"Have you heard from Bepo?"

"Yeah, he called earlier and said she had woken up and apart from some dizziness seemed fine."

"Good"

"Why do you ask?" The Dr queried with a knowing smirk.

"We hadn't heard from them so Dorian went back to the sub to make sure everything was alright."

"He's quite taken with miss Enyo isn't he?" Law commented with amusement in his voice.

"That's an understatement sir." Bart replied flatly.

"Anyway, we're heading to you now, meet us up near the casino."

"Yes captain."

[Clank]

. . .

On his Way back to the sub Dorian made sure to stop in at the shop his Captain instructed to pick up something for Enyo.

'I wonder what it is…' He thought.

Peeking into the bag his heart skipped a beat and he smiled to himself. After reaching the sub the pirate youth made his way to Enyo's room. He knocked politely but no answer cam, he tried once more before letting himself in, not wanting to be intrusive he left the bag on the bed and shut the door.

. . .

Law, Penguin and Sachi walked over to the others but something was off. Bart was on the snail phone with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?"

Were the first words that came out of Law's mouth upon joining the others.

"That was Dorian. He said neither Enyo nor Bepo were on the ship, but the doors were secured so they left of their own will."

"Seriously?!" Penguin blurted before continuing.

"We're gonna need to put a bell on her or something!"

"At least she's not on her own this time, she's with Bepo." Sachi tried to reason.

"They're probably just looking for us. Bart, take your group and meet with the others in lavender town. None of them are answering my calls so I want you three to go and check it out."

The pirate trio each gave a yes Captain and headed off, Law tried contacting the sub . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . No answer. He narrowed his eyes, something was wrong, instincts told him to head back to his ship but something else told him it was not the best idea. The captain of the heart pirates just had to wait for Bepo and Enyo to return safely to him. It wasn't long before the streets became clogged with people and through the noise of the crowd a small voice cried out, he listened harder and looked around. By chance he saw a glimpse of the one calling out before she was enveloped by the people once more. It was Enyo, and she had a mix of worry and panic on her face. He began to make his way to her and noticed she was alone, suddenly a louder voice bellowed over the crowds, and then Law knew what that expression was.

The Marines charged and Law gripped his nodatchi, ready to create a room and teleport Enyo out of their grasp. However the soldiers ran around her, completely ignoring her presence.

'They don't know she's one of us'

Law kept his stance and readied himself for a fight, but did not engage the soldiers surrounding him and his two mechanics. He still didn't have all the facts, were they responsible for his crew not reporting in? And where is Bepo? The answers wouldn't take long as the head marine armed himself with a megaphone and began to speak.

"Trafalgar Law, you and your crew are here by ordered to lay down your arms and surrender!"

"And what makes you think I'll do that?"

The marine commander didn't appreciate Law's smart arse tone and retorted.

"Because. We have your ship, your crew, and your weird talking bear."

Enyo gasped behind her palm at the commanders words.

'he's lying. It can't be true.'

She made eye contact with her captain while he spoke.

"Really? My whole crew you say?"

"That is correct, and if you value their lives you will surrender."

"Well then I guess I have no choice."

'What is he doing?'

To Enyo's shock, Law and the others surrendered and were taken into custody. As her friends were led away she looked to her a captain with an anxious expression, she watched his mouth move without sound but understood the words he mimicked, "Lavender town" she nodded and hastily weaved through the crowd.

Escaping the mass of bodies Enyo ran through the forest towards Lavender town.

'Please be okay, please be okay.'

Reaching the edge of the small village Enyo noticed a large gathering of navy soldiers. Staying hidden within the trees she watched on as they dragged forth her crewmates, they all wore chains, even Bart. Then their leader walked forward and stood before his prisoners. He wore a dark red suit with an orange tie as well as the usual Navy cap and coat with "justice" adorned on the back. Most notably were the two crescent shaped hand sickles on either side of his person. One was larger and gold with wide spikes that ran the back of the blade and a reddish handle, the other sleek, thin and silver with a blue black handle. A lesser marine ran up to him and saluted.

"Lieutenant Remus! We caught these pirates in various areas of the town. It is our suspicion that there may be more hiding."

"good work men."

The lieutenant then looked down at the Pirates who had been forced to their knees, hands shackled behind their back's.

"I have just received word from commander Aries that he has apprehended your captain. You may have gotten away from us at Rocky port but our little game of cat and mouse has come to an end. Justice always wins."

The Pirates kept their eyes to the ground as he waited for a response but none came. The lieutenant scoffed at them then addressed his men.

"The six of you will join me in escorting the prisoners back to the ship." The men he pointed to saluted and ready themselves, heaving the shackled pirates to their feet.

"The rest of you scour every inch of this place for any more rats that may be hiding." He ended his order looking towards the forest, causing Enyo to duck behind the tree.

After a few minutes the human convoy left with Enyo in stealthy pursuit, hatching a plan as she followed.

…

Almost halfway there Enyo ran ahead and positioned herself in a tree a few metres back from the path, she set her trap and waited.

The group approached at a leisurely pace seemingly with their guard down, they walked in a paired formation with the lieutenant at the front, two Naval soldiers behind him, Spud walked beside Pierro, Bart followed them and the other four marines find him. As they walked past a lock of Enyo's hair which had been lying in wait the scrub slithered towards the end soldier, and quick as a viper it wrapped around the man's ankle yanking him off his feet. As soon as his body hit the ground it was dragged into the dark forest, his scream echoing through the trees. The convoy stopped in shock and confusion and Remus signalled two of his men to go in after their comrade. The soldiers entered the forest while the others waited, they tread cautiously through the thick flora, unsure of what they would find. Checking every direction with great paranoia the soldiers finally came upon the missing party member, and their eyes widened with fear.

…

The convoy waited patiently as the two soldiers searched for their fellow officer. The world was silent save for the occasional breeze rustling the leaves and greenery around them, it was quiet, peaceful. Suddenly that peace was broken by the terrified screams of the two-man rescue party.

"OI! What's going on?!"

The lieutenant shouted but once again silence fell upon the forest.

"SMITH?! WILLIAMS?!"

Remus called out for his men but it was as if they had blipped out of existence. His dark brows furrowed and he drew his sickles from their holds.

"You three."

The large marine addressed his remaining subordinate's whose faces betrayed their fear.

"Stay here and don't let the Pirates out of your site!"

"Yes Sir!" They shouted, and Remus entered the mysterious forest.

…

Enyo laid in the wait as her next target entered her newfound domain. He walked slowly, looking around the place while his sickles glinted in any light that made it through the thick canopy. He heard muffled noises and before long he came across his three missing men. They hung upside-down from tree branches wrapped in silvery cocoons. As soon as they spotted their captain the men wriggled in their bonds and cried out but it was no use, they were trapped.

Like lightning the strange web shot out from the bushes aiming straight for his head, but with a heavy slash the lieutenant cut through the stormy silk and the severed threads fell lifeless to the ground. However it wasn't over and once again the sentient strands sprung out from under the brush, this time in greater numbers. Remus hacked and chopped and sliced as fast as he could but like a Hydra for every head he cut off many replaced it and soon he was overwhelmed. Like the others he was wrapped up and hung on a big branch, his sickles falling to the earth beneath him. He squirmed like an insect in the web and soon his spider emerged, Enyo appeared from her hiding place and sauntered over to her victims.

"Well look at you. All tied up and nowhere to go."

Enyo received a muffled response as she bent over and picked up both sickles, looking them over and sussing them out. The gold one was heavier and had "Helios" engraved into the blade, the Silver was light and more fine, this one was called "Selene". Enyo made her decision and as she dropped the golden Helios she turned to her hair that trailed behind her, still connected to the cocoons. With a swift movement the graceful Selene cut cleanly through Enyo's lovely hair. She held up the crescent moon blade, impressed by its efficiency.

"you know what?"

She said to no one in particular.

"I think I'll keep this."

And with that Enyo walked towards the road to take care of the remaining marines and free her comrades.


End file.
